


Puppy Pack Chat

by alphaholloway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone is Part of the Pack, Everyone ships everyone, F/F, F/M, Gabe and Alec are confusing, Good Gabe, Liam Dunbar is So Done, M/M, No one really knows what's going on, Nolan is the baby of the pack, Peter being a creep but what's new about that?, Puppy Pack, Texting, groupchat, no seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: The title says it allThe puppy pack's groupchat, starring done dad Liam, cool dad Theo, cool uncles Corey and Mason, supportive aunt Hayden, the Talbots and the kids. Newly joined by two guys from London and a few special guests throughout all their bantering and adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario is like this: The puppy pack is still in High School. Liam and Theo are dating, Morey is the old married couple they are, Brett and Lori are attending BHH with them. Alec is their age and also with them, just like Hayden, Gabe and Nolan. Hayden and Liam are still friends. Gabe helped them against Monroe in the end and is slowly getting along with everyone. Alec, Gabe and Nolan are in the same class.
> 
> littlewolf: Liam  
> beentheredonethat: Theo  
> Mr. Invisible: Corey  
> geniusss: Mason  
> Hollowgay: Nolan  
> Gabageboi: Gabe  
> hayhay: Hayden  
> bisaster: Brett  
> idontcare: Lori  
> fuckoff: Alec  
> GwenStacy: Gwen  
> Diazzz: Josh  
> Lizard: Jackson  
> thegaytwin: Ethan  
> CreepyPetey: Peter  
> (Names may change over the time)
> 
> English isn't my first language, so if there are mistakes i'm sorry :)
> 
> If you wanna suggest, discuss or just talk; @holl0wgay on tumblr :)

 

* * *

 

**_littlewolf_ ** _added **beentheredonethat** , **geniusss** , **Mr. Invisible** , **bisaster** , **idontcare** , **hayhay** , **fuckoff** , **Hollowguy** and **Gabageboi** to **Pack Stuff**_

 

* * *

 

[Friday, 14:36]

 

littlewolf: So who has the homework for physics?

 

fuckoff: I have.

 

littlewolf: Gr8. I need it.

 

fuckoff: <<

 

idontcare: Nice Alec :)

 

fuckoff: thx I try my best :)

 

bisaster: stop flirting with my sister!

 

fuckoff: no man.

 

bisaster: RIGHT NOW

 

fuckoff: ??

 

fuckoff: I meant no I don’t flirt with her.

 

bisaster: Oh. Cool

 

Hollowguy: hahahahah

 

hayhay: ugh I hate Friday

 

beentheredonethat: tf. Why?

 

hayhay: 2 more lessons history before school ends. Kill me pls

 

littlewolf: GASP

 

littlewolf: U HATE HISTORY??

 

littlewolf: WHY DID WE DATE??

 

hayhay: U needed to find out if you’re into girls and not only into one chimera.

 

Gabageboi: #exposed

 

Hollowguy: ASDKLAFKDJFAKFj

 

Mr. Invisible: what Nolan said

 

Hollowguy: Who comes today to Sinema?

 

beentheredonethat: I’m coming

 

bisaster: we don’t wanna know what you and Liam are doing right now T

 

beentheredonethat: Shut up Talbot

 

beentheredonethat: And Nolan: I’m coming with you. How do you and Gabe even get in there?

 

Gabageboi: I know the bouncer

 

geniusss: Cool. Corey and I are driving with Thiam

 

littlewolf: Thiam?

 

Hollowguy: your shippingname

 

beentheredonethat: Our what now?

 

Hollowguy: THeo. lIAM. TH-IAM

 

fuckoff: Even I knew that.

 

Hollowguy: I taught u so well :’)

 

fuckoff: yup :’)

 

hayhay: Lori and I r having girlsnight

 

idontcare: Nolan can u borrow us your limited edition HSM set?

 

Hollowguy: sure. BUT I GET IT BACK IN PERFECT STATE

 

idontcare: yes babyboy.

 

Hollowguy: ………

 

Gabageboi: He’s blushing.

 

bisaster: Srsly?

 

Gabageboi: nickname kink lol

 

fuckoff: pet name kink?

 

Gabageboi: probably

 

littlewolf: stop embarrassing him. He’s the youngest

 

Hollowguy: Thx dad

 

littlewolf: pick u up at ur house at 7?

 

fuckoff: what’s happening?

 

Hollowguy: yup, thx

 

bisaster: I have no idea?

 

littlewolf: don’t forget your jacket again!

 

hayhay: Liam’s taking the ‘Alpha of the puppy pack’ thing Derek told him about too serious I think..

 

geniusss: He told me not to wear my favorite shoes again bc they are dirty. Like a dad.

 

Gabageboi: He grounded me.

 

idontcare: lol

 

Hollowguy: like a boss

 

beentheredonethat: bossy.

 

littlewolf: Theo? You told me to be bossier?

 

beentheredonethat: IN BED LIAM

 

littlewolf: oh

 

Hollowguy: AHDHAKLHDLHA

 

Mr. Invisible: I’M WHEEZING

 

Hollowguy: OMG U USED CAPS

 

Mr. Invisible: I KNOW?!

 

geniusss: Oh my.

 

hayhay: R WE GONNA IGNORE THAT THEO LIKES TO GET BOSSED AROUND??

 

fuckoff: kinky

 

idontcare: <<

 

bisaster: not surprised

 

beentheredonethat: whAT?

 

Gabageboi: Don’t worry. No kink shaming in here.

 

beentheredonethat: Good. Now go back to class.

 

Hollowguy: bossy

 

beentheredonethat: Nolan.

 

Hollowguy: Sorry dad 2

 

Gabageboi: u should have said daddy

 

beentheredonethat: fuck off

 

fuckoff: What?

 

beentheredonethat: ….Alec. We talked about that

 

Hollowguy: HAHHAHAHAHHAHAH

 

Hollowguy: ok stop. Harris looks at me. C u at my funeral :)

 

idontcare: u can’t see us on your funeral. U r dead Nolan

 

Gabageboi: He’s writing at the board. About not using his phone during class

 

geniusss: Great. Now concentrate all like Hayden.

 

hayhay: Oh no. I totally play tic tac to with Lori

 

idontcare: I won :))

 

* * *

 

[Friday, 17:58]

 

Hollowguy: hELP

 

littlewolf: What’s wrong??

 

beentheredonethat: WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL

 

fuckoff: U ok?

 

Gabageboi: lol. He’s good.

 

littlewolf: ?

 

Hollowguy: wHAt sHOULD i WeaR??

 

littlewolf: Nolan. I told you not to freak me out like that

 

Hollowguy: SORRY BUt Gabe wnats me to waer the jacket.

 

beentheredonethat: THE jacket??

 

fuckoff: THE jacket™

 

Gabageboi: What’s wrong with it?

 

geniusss: NO WAy! This ugly thing doesn’t come near Nolan!

 

Gabageboi: why r u talking about his ex?

 

beentheredonethat: good one

 

Gabageboi: Thx :)

 

Gabageboi: But back to the jacket

 

fuckoff: THE jacket™

 

hayhay: u should wear the shirt u showed me yesterday

 

idontcare: yeah! That looked nice Noley :)

 

Hollowguy: Thx ladies <3

 

geniusss: and wear the black ripped jeans

 

littlewolf: your ass looks good in them

 

Gabageboi: GASP

 

Hollowguy: ….thanks ig?

 

bisaster: omg

 

littlewolf: what?

 

fuckoff: U checking Nolan’s ass out often?

 

beentheredonethat: I need a drink

 

littlewolf: What? NO! Mason and I were with him when he bought them. We helped him decide!

 

littlewolf: THEo stop pretending like u didn’t watch him undress last time you were with us in the locker room after practice!

 

Hollowguy: WHAT?!

 

fuckoff: Wow

 

beentheredonethat: I didn’t.

 

Mr. Invisible: You totally did

 

beentheredonethat: why aren’t u freaking out about Mason checking Nolan out?

 

Mr. Invisible: We have a healthy relationship. I trust him

 

geniusss: We usually check guys out together

 

Gabageboi: #relationshipgoals

 

littlewolf: WoW

 

littlewolf: Ok. C u at Sinema

 

* * *

 

 

[Friday, 23:58]

 

fuckoff: I don’t know where u are but there’s the guy Liam hooked up with once. And he asked me if Liam is here

 

hayhay: WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT

 

fuckoff: I think he saw Theo and Liam dance. Now he’s hitting on Nolan

 

idontcare: lol

 

bisaster: welcome to teh next ruodn of dancnig wiht a straithg!

 

fuckoff: Nolan was surprised and didn’t know what to do.

 

hayhay: what a sweet innocent boy :’)

 

fuckoff: Brett’s making out with the guy now.

 

idontcare: lol. Too much information. And why is my brother drunk and you not?

 

fuckoff: we managed to stay sober bc Nolan felt weird being the only one. But Brett drank with a few guys and is now drunk as fuck

 

idontcare: ok

 

Mr. Invisible: DO YOU SEE THAT?

 

Hollowguy: what?

 

idontcare: what?

 

Gabageboi: The guy is flirting with Liam again xD

 

hayhay: No wAY! WHere is Theo!

 

Gabageboi: Saving Nolan from a drunk boy

 

bisaster: AND aGIan dancingg wiht a straigth!

 

idontcare: Shut up, I want to hear what happened

 

bisaster: :((((

 

geniusss: Did he just slap Liam’s ass?

 

fuckoff: ya lol

 

beentheredonethat: ….what

 

beentheredonethat: who.

 

beentheredonethat: I’ll kill him.

 

geniusss: Theo no!

 

beentheredonethat: Theo yes!

 

Hollowguy: Theo yAS!!

 

littlewolf: Theo. No.

 

beentheredonethat: Theo no...

 

Hollowguy: #whipped

 

beentheredonethat: stop that.

 

Gabageboi: #youknowyouloveus

 

fuckoff: #theolovesusallsecretly

 

Mr. Invisible: Poor Theo :(

_beentheredonethat left the group_

fuckoff: #drama

 

hayhay: Tell him he can come and watch a movie with us :)

 

geniusss: He says he is on his way

 

idontcare: great lol. Have fun boys :)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

[Saturday, 00:55]

 

geniusss: where tf are you??

 

Gabageboi: sunmwa

 

littlewolf: *Sinema. With you. Why?

 

geniusss: u were gone from one minute to another? But good to know some of u r still alive.

 

Gabageboi: I JUST MSDE UOT WIHT MA EXX

 

Hollowguy: i’m shook

 

Mr. Invisible: i’m gay

 

fuckoff: i’m pan

 

Gabageboi: m drunl

 

beentheredonethat: i’m done.

 

hayhay: gr8 :)

 

fuckoff: how’s the movie?

 

beentheredonethat: the last time I saw hsm was with Nolan last week. I hate it

 

Hollowguy: NO you don’t! You knew all the lyrics!

 

littlewolf: omg I need to see that

 

idontcare: he can sing. That’s all i know from tonight

 

hayhay: yeah, then all i can remember are chips and popcorn all over the place bc Brett came back and passed out on the table

 

geniusss: he didn’t???

 

hayhay: he did

 

Mr. Invisible: wow

 

idontcare: lol yes it was funny

 

beentheredonethat: I had to drag that dumbass to his bed

 

littlewolf: does someone see Nolan?

 

Mr. Invisible: He left me for the bar ten minutes ago. Why?

 

geniusss: Liam, he won’t get himself killed. And he couldn’t be drunk after ten minutes so enjoy your night

 

littlewolf: u r right, thx mase

 

geniusss: np bro

 

littlewolf: don’t bro me

 

geniusss: sry

 

Mr. Invisible: I’ll call a taxi for Gabe. He can’t even walk straight

 

Hollowguy: HWo wuold he knwo thtaa?

 

geniusss: r u drunk??

 

Hollowguy: NAHHH

 

beentheredonethat: he totally is

 

beentheredonethat: put him to Gabe

 

Hollowguy: NO DAD PLS I MET SoMEOEN!11

 

Mr. Invisible: oh god

 

Hollowguy: HES NICE!

 

hayhay: HE?

 

Hollowguy: OMG GUSY!

 

hayhay: ?

 

littlewolf: yes?

 

Hollowguy: I THINL I LIKE BOIIS

 

beentheredonethat: not surprised

 

Mr. Invisible: But still proud!

 

geniusss: he’s gonna regret that when he’s sober

 

idontcare: lol 100%

 

littlewolf: he just came out to us. Be nice

 

 

Hollowguy: ALEC wnats too blowem !1!1!!

 

littlewolf: ALEC!

 

fuckoff: not me wtf

 

fuckoff: probably the guy who is going to the toilets with him

 

littlewolf: ALEC!

 

fuckoff: what?

 

littlewolf: Go get him?! Nolan is too young for that!

 

fuckoff: he’s in a gay bar

 

fuckoff: and drunk

 

Gabageboi: AND GAY

 

fuckoff: what he said

 

beentheredonethat: Alec, go and rescue Nolan

 

fuckoff: ok

 

littlewolf: why did he listen to you??

 

geniusss: Theo is more terrifying than you Li

 

beentheredonethat: and I’m the cool dad that would ground him. You’re the one kids like but deep down they think they don’t have to listen bc you wouldn’t punish them

 

fuckoff: exactly

 

fuckoff: I’ll drive Nolan home btw. Have fun

 

geniusss: thx bro

 

fuckoff: nope. Not gonna happen

 

geniusss: :((

 

fuckoff: … np bro.

 

geniusss: YESSS

 

idontcare: Naww Alec is a softie <3

 

fuckoff: <<

 

* * *

 

[Saturday, 12:28]

 

fuckoff: Nolan, where tf are u??

 

littlewolf: What r u guys doing?

 

Gabageboi: Nolan promised us yesterday to go eat with us. We are outside his house? And no one opens the door?

 

beentheredonethat: Hangover?

 

Gabageboi: He already sent me 2 memes today. He’s fine

 

hayhay: Where are u going?

 

fuckoff: The new diner at the preserve

 

bisaster: They have good pizza

 

idontcare: And milkshakes. Meet u there?

 

fuckoff: Yup

 

bisaster: Why do I have popcorn in my pants?

 

beentheredonethat: U tried to kiss me in your sleep. I had to defend myself

 

bisaster: U defended yourself with popcorn.

 

idontcare: lol

 

hayhay: It was funny. I mean u almost destroyed Nolan’s DVDs but still

 

Hollowguy: WHAT

 

Hollowguy: R THEY OK??

 

fuckoff: R u serious right now? What r u doing?!

 

Hollowguy: I showered. And cleaned my room. And did my homework

 

littlewolf: He asked me what happened in the club

 

geniusss: He called me and made me listen to his new favorite song.

 

Mr. Invisible: He called US, love. And asked us stuff

 

Hollowguy: Stfu now.

 

fuckoff: Nolan. We wait. Hurry up

 

Gabageboi: Come out ffs

 

Hollowguy: I’M G A Y!

 

fuckoff: we been knew

 

Garbageboi: not what I meant. But good for you to be yourself :)

 

Garbageboi: Now come down before I kick your gay ass down the stairs

 

bisaster: wait wHAT?

 

littlewolf: you were probably passed out when it happened

 

geniusss: It wasn’t much of a surprise though. Have you seen his moves when the dude in the club danced with him?

 

littlewolf: u mean when he was drunk? The guy that wanted him in the bathroom?

 

bisaster: Holy

 

idontcare: that could get interesting

 

_Hollowguy changed his name to Hollowgay_

 

fuckoff: we love a Hollowgay™

 

Gabageboi: we would love him even more if he would come out (not again Nolan)

 

Gabageboi: I’m starving.

 

Hollowgay: Ok cool

 

littlewolf: even we are here now

 

Hollowgay: Cool. We are in the car now

 

hayhay: Bring me a burger

 

beentheredonethat: No.

 

hayhay: Rude

 

hayhay: then I have to come

 

beentheredonethat: You want a milkshake too?

 

hayhay: Yes, strawberry. Thx :)

 

geniusss: Did you see that?

 

hayhay: no, what happened?

 

Mr. Invisible: Nolan ordered the kids menu

 

idontcare: so cute

 

Mr. Invisible: And now he’s playing with his toy

 

hayhay: WHAT IS IT?? I WANT PICTURES

 

littlewolf: It’s a plane.

 

Hollowgay: A RAINBOW PLANE

 

fuckoff: …..i have to admit it’s cute

 

bisaster: ADORABLE

 

bisaster: LOOK

 

 

_bisaster sent an image:_

_Nolan sitting between Liam and Theo, playing with a plane. It really was colored like a rainbow and he smiled like a kid that got a present. He did even more look like a kid, because his hair was sticking out in all directions and his BHH hoodie was like two sizes too big. Liam and Theo looked like his parents, Theo eating fries and being annoyed that Nolan used his shoulder as landing field. Liam watching them with a big smile and sipping his milkshake._

 

 

hayhay: NAWWW

 

fuckoff: what a happy family

 

idontcare: just two dads and their son

 

geniusss: Liam and Theo Raeken-Dunbar and their son Nolan Raeken-Dunbar but he prefers Holloway because no one is confused about two names then

 

Mr. Invisible: R we gonna ignore that Nolan looks LIKE A FLUFFY PUPPY?

 

bisaster: A D O R A B L E

 

 

_Mr. Invisible sent an image_

_Nolan had laid the plane away and looked straight at the camera. He smiled softly, his eyes glistening like the ocean and his hair looked golden in the diner light._

 

 

hayhay: OMG

 

idontcare: It’s Brett’s new background image

 

bisaster: SHUT UP NO IT ISN’T

 

hayhay: THE GAYS ARE RISING

 

fuckoff: pff who doesn’t know that Brett has a crush on Nolan

 

Hollowgay… me?

 

idontcare: Brett ran away before Nolan read it. I think he hides in his car.

 

littlewolf: wow.

 

Hollowgay: Brett? Would you come back in? You don’t have to talk to me if it’s too bad

 

Gabageboi: R u trying to escape your crush who has a crush on u 2??

 

bisaster: wait wHAT?

 

Hollowgay: ……

 

fuckoff: I’m not gonna come to the next ‘I really like Brett Talbot’ panic attack. These four hours of cuddling were bad

 

littlewolf: oh yeah, those attacks are bad

 

beentheredonethat: HAH we cuddled him for four AND A HALF hours.

 

beentheredonethat: we are the better dads

 

littlewolf: *virtual high five*

 

bisaster: U LIKE ME???

 

Hollowgay: …yeah

 

bisaster: …… can u come to my car?

 

Hollowgay: Sure

 

idontcare: I KNEW IT ALEC GIVE ME TEN BUCKS

 

fuckoff: << but later

 

hayhay: WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE THEY? I WANNA KNOOW

 

geniusss: Okay, they are standing next to the car now.

 

geniusss: Brett’s staring at him like he’s an angel

 

littlewolf: what he is

 

geniusss: and Nolan is blushing SO hard

 

idontcare: omg SO CUte

 

geniusss: now Brett is taking his hand and Nolan blushes harder

 

Gabageboi: he makes the impossible possible. Wow

 

Mr. Invisible: BRETT’S LEANING IN

 

beentheredonethat: GO FOR IT BRO

 

littlewolf: NOO not innocent little Nolan!

 

fuckoff: Did he just…

 

Gabageboi: Yes he did.

 

idontcare: lol

 

Mr. Invisible: I don’t know if I should cry bc it’s cute or bc it’s ridiculous

 

hayhay: WHAT WHAT

 

littlewolf: He kissed Nolan’s forehead

 

geniusss: intense

 

fuckoff: they r coming back in

 

Gabageboi: They r holding hands

 

idontcare: They r smiling

 

Mr. Invisible: Nolan’s blushing

 

hayhay: OMG

 

hayhay: I ship it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

[Sunday, 11:50]

 

fuckoff: Listen you incompetent freaks

 

beentheredonethat: Rude.

 

littlewolf: Alec wtf?

 

fuckoff: you’ll thank me later.

 

geniusss: For insulting us?

 

fuckoff: Nah, I wanted to.

 

fuckoff: Thank me later

 

_fuckoff sent an image_

_Nolan’s sitting on a swing in the park, swinging like a little child with the biggest smile ever. His clothes looked knitted, like he slept in them and his hair looked suspiciously like bed hair. He wore his trade mark black hoodie and sweatpants and he held a slushie in his left hand. One of those colorful sugar bombs._

hayhay: naww Babyboy at his finest

 

littlewolf: why is he even awake on a Sunday at this time?

 

fuckoff: Gabe had told him that he could see Brett in his uniform

 

Gabageboi: He literally jumped out of bed when I mentioned Brett

 

hayhay: I ship it

 

fuckoff: So we went to the café Brett works at and sat in there. As in we were the only people there

 

fuckoff: And Brett came in his uniform and we pretended to not know him and when he tried to make friendly conversation Gabe said : R u talking to all your costumers like u know them? Thats not really professional

 

Hollowgay: They were mean :(

 

Gabageboi: U did the same?

 

Hollowgay: BUZ JUST BC U PROMISED ME TO PAY FOR MW!!

 

Gabageboi: True

 

idontcare: Wait since when does Nolan have a uniform kink?

 

bisaster: ………..

 

Hollowgay: HAVE NOT BUT HAVE U SEEN MY BOYFRIEND IN TIGHT PANTS AND A FRICKIN WHITE SHIRT?? AND AN APRON?? ANDD WITH HIS HAIR BACKKK??

 

Gabageboi: #whipped

 

hayhay: wAIT u r officially BOYFRIENDSSS??

 

bisaster: Yes<3

 

Hollowgay: MHM

 

littlewolf: Brett. We need to talk. Meet u at mine after your shift.

 

geniusss: He shows the DAD again

 

fuckoff: DAD™

 

beentheredonethat: I’m gonna be next to them so all of you know what’s happening

 

Gabageboi: Thx Theo

 

beentheredonethat: U r welcome.

 

Gabageboi: ALEC WHRRE IS NOLAN????

 

fuckoff: Swinging? With u?

 

Gabageboi: NO HE ISN’T!!!

 

Gabageboi: HE SAID HE WOULD GO TO U???

 

fuckoff: U can’t be serious right now.

 

fuckoff: U LOST THE CHILD??

 

Hollowgay: First of all.

 

Hollowgay: the disrespect.

 

Gabageboi: NOLAN WHERE R UU??

 

Hollowgay: …….

 

fuckoff: U saw the dog. Didn’t u.

 

Hollowgay: ……yes.

 

Hollowgay: BUT HE’S SO FLUFFY I WANNA DIIIEEE

 

idontcare: Do we want to know?

 

beentheredonethat: I do

 

hayhay: ˄˄

 

Mr. Invisible: ˄˄

 

geniusss:  ˄˄

 

Hollowgay: A GOLDEN RETRIEVER

 

Hollowgay: HIS NAME IS BILLY

 

beentheredonethat: Who names his dog Billy?

 

fuckoff: This man

 

idontcare: lol

 

hayhay: A PUPPY??

 

Hollowgay: No he’s four

 

Hollowgay: BUT STILL

 

littlewolf: He really is a child

 

idontcare: I stop when I see a cute dog 2

 

hayhay: ˄˄

 

geniusss: Dogs r great

 

Mr. Invisible: Yes

 

beentheredonethat: I prefer cats

 

Hollowgay: I LOVE ALL OF THEM AFJSAJÖF

 

littlewolf: Spiders.

 

beentheredonethat: Snakes.

 

Gabageboi: Guinea pigs.

 

Hollowgay: GABE NO!

 

Mr. Invisible: I assume that after snakes and spiders, guinea pigs mean u fear them?

 

Hollowgay: ……

 

bisaster: Noted

 

fuckoff: NOW I KNOW WHAT I GET U FOR UR BIRTHDAY MUAHAHAHAHAHA

 

beentheredonethat: …….

 

idontcare: …….

 

Mr. Invisible: …….

 

littlewolf: …...

 

geniusss: Did he just out himself as psycho?

 

fuckoff: Nah. Just me when i’m happy

 

Hollowgay: .....Can someone pick me up?

 

Gabageboi: Where r u?

 

Hollowgay: I followed Billy and now I’m somewhere near the school?

 

beentheredonethat: I can. I’m at the library.

 

Hollowgay: Thx <3

 

fuckoff: What a child.

 

idontcare: :’)

 

bisaster: So cute <3

 

littlewolf: no pls stop that in this chat

 

bisaster: nope

 

hayhay: Let them be happy Liam.

 

Mr. Invisible: yeah we wanna see that

 

littlewolf: urgh

 

* * *

 

[Sunday, 16:23]

 

beentheredonethat: My biggest dream came true

 

fuckoff: Liam said yes to sex toys?

 

Gabageboi: A new Deadpool movie got announced?

 

idontcare: Liam said yes?

 

Hollowgay: Monday will be a whole day only biology?

 

beentheredonethat: ALec?? nO

 

beentheredonethat: Gabe, no :(

 

beentheredonethat: Lori NO

 

beentheredonethat: Nolan no unfortunately..

 

beentheredonethat: LIAM TALKED WITH BRETT ABOUT UR RELATIONSHIP AND SEX

 

Hollowgay: HE DID WHAT

 

beentheredonethat: YES HE DID

 

fuckoff: WHY WASN’T I INVITED?? HUMILIATING PEOPLE IS MY HOBBY

 

Gabageboi: HAHAHAHAH

 

Hollowgay: BabY R u OK??

 

Gabageboi: “BabY”

 

fuckoff: BabY™

 

bisaster: I’m ok? Ig? Just scared shitless.

 

littlewolf: He’s good Nolan. Don’t freak out.

 

beentheredonethat: It was great

 

beentheredonethat: Brett will never even think about touching Nolan ever again

 

Hollowgay: whAT?

 

beentheredonethat: There were pictures. And Videos. And threats.

 

Gabageboi: hahaha Nolan’s gonna be a virgin forever

 

idontcare: WHAT

 

beentheredonethat: WHAT

 

hayhay: WHAT?? INNOCENT BABYBOY IS REALLY INNOCENT

 

fuckoff: Hollowvirgin™

 

bisaster: ……what

 

littlewolf: WHAT

 

littlewolf: COME BACK HERE BRETT

 

littlewolf: WE NEED TO TALK

 

bisaster: fuck no

 

bisaster: Nolan where u at?

 

Hollowgay: dying in my room

 

Gabageboi: Mood.

 

bisaster: wanna get a burger or something?

 

Hollowgay: sure<3

 

littlewolf: AND NOLAN STAYS A VIRGIN UNDERSSTOOD THAT TALBOT??

 

geniusss: Don’T embarrass the kid more Li

 

Mr. Invisible: Nolan knows about the stuff. He talked to us after he came out in the chat

 

littlewolf: WHEN

 

geniusss: When he called us the next morning

 

beentheredonethat: Means no bees and flowers stuff?

 

Mr. Invisible: yup

 

Hollowgay: Thank god.

 

beentheredonethat: Not gonna happen

 

idontcare: smh

 

hayhay: WoW

 

Gabageboi: nice date boiiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one because I like this too much :)  
> Hope you liked it too! <3


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

 

[Monday, 14:55]

 

fuckoff: Why do we need to know all that chemical stuff?

 

Gabageboi: Idk.

 

Hollowgay: URGH SOM1 SAVE ME

 

bisaster: i’m on my way, should I bring food?

 

littlewolf: WHERE R U?

 

Hollowgay: THX b<3

 

fuckoff: BabY™

 

hayhay: Nolan what’s wrong?

 

Hollowgay: I officially watched the last episode from the Office :(

 

Gabageboi: WHAT

 

beentheredonethat: …..ok?

 

Hollowgay: U DON’T UNDERTSNAD THEO! MY LIFE MISSION IS COMPLETE NOW

 

beentheredonethat: U started it last week?

 

Hollowgay: YES

 

Hollowgay: AND?

 

littlewolf: You know what’s funny?

 

littlewolf: We are probably the most dangerous group in Beacon Hills

 

littlewolf: Even Gabe with his stupid guns

 

Gabageboi: THX <3 <3

 

littlewolf: And then there’s Nolan.

 

geniusss: Don’t insult him Li

 

littlewolf: He jumped yesterday around happily bc he caught a bulbasaur

 

Mr. Invisible: YOU DIDN’T?

 

Hollowgay: Yes I did :)

 

Mr. Invisible: OMFG SO PROUD OF YOU <3 <3 <3

 

littlewolf: wait what

 

littlewolf: Don’t encourage him!!

 

Gabageboi: That’s awesome Nolan!!

 

fuckoff: Nice

 

idontcare: lol

 

littlewolf: Gabe no!

 

littlewolf: Lori no!

 

littlewolf: ALec no!

 

Gabageboi: i’m his best friend. I have to support him?

 

littlewolf: NO YOU DONT

 

geniusss: and why did I have to support you back in summer 2008?

 

littlewolf: U PROMISED TO NEVER TAKL ABUOT TAHT AGIAN!!

 

beentheredonethat: Spill.

 

littlewolf: MASE NOO

 

geniusss: Ok. Let me just say. 12-year-old Liam was obsessed with a band.

 

fuckoff: He fanboyed?

 

hayhay: I REMEMBET THAT

 

littlewolf: STOP IT NOW OR I’LL CALL SCOTT

 

hayhay: ok

 

geniusss: DO IT

 

littlewolf: …….

 

geniusss: we won’t say anything Li

 

beentheredonethat:  :((

 

bisaster: I know that story 2

 

littlewolf: SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

bisaster: he’s sitting on me

 

beentheredonethat: u mean next to u?

 

bisaster: yeah sure

 

hayhay: so cute<3

 

Gabageboi: couples.

 

bisaster: U wish u had such a cute bf

 

fuckoff: <<

 

littlewolf: ykw? I think we’re gonna be good friends Alec :)

 

beentheredonethat: nope

 

Hollowgay: didn’t think so

 

littlewolf: I HATE U TWO

 

beentheredonethat: rly? Didn’t seem to hate me last night babe.

 

beentheredonethat: Even when you demanded me to choke u

 

Hollowgay: ASLÄKLKASFÖLKJSJF

 

Gabageboi: #exposed

 

idontcare: I love this group

 

littlewolf: THEO

 

beentheredonethat: Liam

 

littlewolf: GAbE?!!!

 

Gabageboi: Lori?

 

idontcare: mason??

 

geniusss: Corey<3

 

Mr. Invisible: Alec?

 

fuckoff: << Liam

 

littlewolf: Hayden!

 

hayhay: Brett

 

bisaster: Nolan <3

 

Hollowgay: Donkey!

 

littlewolf: …..why are u like this?

 

beentheredonethat: We all love him for that though

 

bisaster: I love him the most <3

 

Hollowgay: <3

 

fuckoff: Get a room

 

Hollowgay: Jokes on u WE R IN MY ROOM

 

littlewolf: ……ALONE???

 

Hollowgay: … no? Gabe is here 2

 

Gabageboi: Nope. I’m with Alec and Lori

 

hayhay: I’m on the way 2.

 

beentheredonethat: So u r alone in Nolan’s room?

 

littlewolf: NO I’M COMING TO PICK HIM UP NOW

 

idontcare: lol guys run

 

bisaster: We r not there anymore. Byyeee

 

littlewolf: COME BACK NOW.

 

beentheredonethat: let the kids have fun Liam

 

geniusss: Theo’s right

 

littlewolf: ….what?

 

littlewolf: Mase u r MY friend. SUPPORT ME

 

geniusss: Corey and I are out with Nolan and Brett now. Bye

 

littlewolf: MASE!!!!

 

_hayhay changed the name to **Puppy Pack**_

 

hayhay: That’s better

 

littlewolf: …… I don’t fully agree

 

beentheredonethat: I kind of like it

 

hayhay: u do??

 

beentheredonethat: yeah...

 

fuckoff: Theo is a softie

 

Gabageboi: #exposed

 

* * *

 

[Tuesday, 09:20]

 

Hollowgay: I’M CONFUSED??

 

littlewolf: What happened?

 

fuckoff: disrespectful old man happened.

 

Gabageboi: Harris said he should stop texting his gf and when Nolan corrected to boyfriend Harris told him to not tell us about his disgusting feelings

 

Gabageboi: Nolan has to write an essay about LGBTQ+ and how it affected us in the last ten years till now

 

beentheredonethat: i’m going to kill him.

 

bisaster: I’M GONNA RIP HIM INTO PIECES FOR TALKING LIKE THAT TO U SWEETIE

 

fuckoff: Sweetie™

 

hayhay: I’m gonna cry my ship is on top of the world :’)

 

idontcare: …..Hayden. u know what happened to the titanic.

 

hayhay: I KNOW MY HEART ISN’T HEALED YET :’((

 

hayhay: And Harris is the worst.

 

* * *

 

[Tuesday, 16:20]

 

hayhay: I’m on my way. Who is there?

 

Hollowgay: Brett, Alec, Gabe and Lori

 

Mr. Invisible: Mason Theo and Liam are driving with me. We are there in half an hour.

 

hayhay: gr8. What do u guys want?

 

fuckoff: foOd

 

Hollowgay: Fr e sh a voca do

 

littlewolf: Nolan no.

 

geniusss: no need to bring food. Liam and Theo made something.

 

hayhay: wHAT??

 

beentheredonethat: Just pizza and burger

 

idontcare: so no mcdonalds?

 

Hollowgay: i hate this fucking family :’(

 

littlewolf: NOLAN I SWEAR ONE MORE VINE REFERENCE AND I KICK YOU OUT

 

bisaster: ……..

 

hayhay: ……..

 

Gabageboi: ……..

 

fuckoff: ……..

 

Mr. Invisible: woah. Liam….

 

Hollowgay: . . .

 

Hollowgay: BITCH

 

Hollowgay: I HOPE THE FUCK YOU DO

 

_littlewolf removed Hollowgay_

 

Gabageboi: Liam nO

 

Mr. Invisible: Nooo

 

beentheredonethat: Liam.

 

littlewolf: ….

 

beentheredonethat: add him or I won’t touch you until tomorrow

 

_littlewolf added Hollowgay_

 

fuckoff: THIS needy?

 

bisaster: Wow

 

idontcare: lol

 

Gabageboi: blackmailing on the top level

 

geniusss: We r almost there so pls can we just eat and help Nolan with his essay?

 

Mr. Invisible: i’m starving

 

Hollowgay: HungrYYYYYY

 

fuckoff: yes. HungrYYYYYY™

 

beentheredonethat: food’s still hot.

 

Hollowgay: THX DAD<3

 

bisaster: Nolan nO

 

littlewolf: U can’t change him. And u won’t.

 

geniusss: ….what?

 

idontcare: << and idk

 

Gabageboi: He is in his dad mode?

 

fuckoff: Probably

 

Mr. Invisible: As long as he doesn’t wipe off Nolan’s face with a napkin again…..

 

hayhay: when did he do THAT??

 

geniusss: We were at McDonalds and Nolan had his nuggets with sour cream.

 

geniusss: He had sour cream on his upper lip and on his nose tip.

 

Mr. Invisible: Cute Babyboy

 

hayhay: YAS

 

geniusss: Liam rolled his eyes and cleaned Nolan’s face.

 

fuckoff: Like a dad

 

beentheredonethat: My man cleaning his baby. I never felt prouder.

 

beentheredonethat: or embarrassed. A few people looked at us

 

Mr. Invisible: still cute though

 

Mr. Invisible: we r here, come down and open the door for the food.

 

littlewolf: And us.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a lot of mistakes cus I wrote this half-asleep but I hope you like it anyways<3

* * *

 

[Wednesday, 15:18]

 

fuckoff: I’m suspended for the next week

 

littlewolf: WHAT? WHY?

 

fuckoff: I kind of broke some people’s bones?

 

fuckoff: And one or two noses?

 

beentheredonethat: proud

 

littlewolf: Theo.

 

beentheredonethat: disappointed.

 

Gabageboi: He saved me?

 

Hollowgay: IT WAS AWESOME

 

idontcare: what happened??

 

bisaster: ˄˄

 

hayhay: ˄˄

 

fuckoff: I walked past a few kids beating up Gabe but one of them said homophobic shit and something like ‘And all your dumbass friends’. And then i punched him. I kinda had to protect my reputation. And all of u.

 

Hollowgay: SUCH A SOFTIE <3

 

littlewolf: wow. I’m torn. Should I be proud or concerned?

 

Mr. Invisible: Gabe r u okay???

 

Gabageboi: just a few bruises.

 

fuckoff: Martin told Scott

 

littlewolf: WHAT

 

littlewolf: WHat did she tell him??

 

fuckoff: That I fought with Gabe’s bullies? Why?

 

bisaster: ?

 

beentheredonethat: Scott doesn’t know that Gabe is part of the pack I think

 

hayhay: WHAT

 

Gabageboi: WHY :(

 

littlewolf: he was off to college and then Hayden came back and then I forgot to tell him?

 

fuckoff: Gabe isn’t True Alpha Approved™ 

 

idontcare: That’s a good one Alec :)

 

fuckoff: Thx I appreciate it <3

 

bisaster: That’s ur best one after BabY™

 

fuckoff: No

 

fuckoff: U can’t choose the one that is literally u

 

fuckoff: not how it works

 

bisaster: There’s a way it works?

 

Hollowgay: Don’t mock his hobby honey

 

bisaster: Sorry Alec

 

fuckoff: It’s ok honey

 

bisaster: …..

 

geniusss: Back to the Gabe isn’t True Alpha Approved™ topic?

 

littlewolf: Scott trusts me

 

idontcare: yeah u r his beta.

 

littlewolf: he knows I got this

 

Hollowgay: r u sure about that?

 

littlewolf: Yeah, why?

 

Mr. Invisible: Liam…. Vines….

 

littlewolf: NOLAN STOP

 

Gabageboi: #done

 

littlewolf: GABE NO

 

beentheredonethat: Liam let the kids be kids

 

littlewolf: Ok

 

idontcare: The way they always do what the other wants

 

geniusss: One day they will be as cute as we are

 

Mr. Invisible: Are you sure about that?

 

Hollowgay: so proud :’)

 

hayhay: They will never reach ur relationship

 

idontcare: u 2 r goals at everything u do

 

Mr. Invisible: Thx<3

 

hayhay: Thiam have their own relationship goals

 

beentheredonethat: totally agree

 

littlewolf: u think we aren’t the cutest??

 

beentheredonethat: I mean not as cute as Mason and Corey...

 

Hollowgay: I saw them eating salad. They can make everything look cute

 

idontcare: my single life can’t handle this anymore.

 

hayhay: wanna come over? Movie and ice cream?

 

idontcare: hell yES

 

hayhay: gr8 :)

 

fuckoff: u sure it isn’t the cute gayness in here?

 

beentheredonethat: oh come on. Who in this chat kisses girls on a regular base besides Gabe and u, Alec?

 

hayhay: I do

 

Gabageboi: #exposed

 

idontcare: sometimes

 

Hollowgay: #exposedpart2

 

bisaster: i learn more about my sister everyday.

 

bisaster: and me and Nolan r cute 2

 

geniusss: we haven’t seen u together that much

 

littlewolf: wouldn’t want to change that.

 

Hollowgay: pls don’t dad me again

 

littlewolf: WHY NOT

 

Hollowgay: …..pls

 

beentheredonethat: He has grown so fast :(

 

geniusss: Scott just called me. Can we add him? He wants to talk to the whole pack

 

fuckoff: Puppy Pack™

 

littlewolf: WHY DID HE CALL U??

 

geniusss: Bc I’m great

 

_geniusss added truealpha_

 

truealpha: I’m not sure who is in here except Liam and Mason but hey :)

 

beentheredonethat: Theo

 

Mr. Invisible: Corey

 

bisaster: Brett

 

hayhay: Hayden

 

idontcare: Lori

 

fuckoff: Alec

 

Gabageboi: Gabe

 

Hollowgay: Nolan

 

truealpha: OK Now since when is Gabe part of the…puppy pack?

 

littlewolf: Since Brett and Lori and Hayden and Alec and Nolan

 

beentheredonethat: Liam likes to adopt the lost souls

 

Mr. Invisible: His favorite hobby

 

Hollowgay: I KNEW I’M ADOPTED AJSDAÖ

 

bisaster: Sweetie stop

 

fuckoff: *Sweetie™

 

littlewolf: GUYS STOP

 

fuckoff: Nope

 

beentheredonethat: Guys. Stop.

 

Hollowgay: sorry dad

 

fuckoff: Hey Scott how’s Malia?

 

truealpha: She’s fine? What did just happen?

 

geniusss: Theo is the cool dad

 

beentheredonethat: yes I am

 

truealpha: Ok. Glad u found friends Theo :)

 

beentheredonethat: I don’t need friends. They disappoint me.

 

truealpha: Did you rly use a vine reference?

 

Hollowgay: I’M SO PROUD

 

hayhay: Babyboy nO not nOW

 

Hollowgay: Sorry :(

 

littlewolf: So there’s no problem then?

 

truealpha: Why should there be one?

 

littlewolf: With Gabe in the pack?

 

beentheredonethat: And Alec saving him

 

fuckoff: I once did something good and then that

 

idontcare: lol

 

bisaster: the disrespect

 

fuckoff: the disrespect™

 

littlewolf: Why did I know that this would follow?

 

truealpha: It’s fine. How is he?

 

Gabageboi: Oh hi. Thx for checking in. I’m still a piece of garbage.

 

Hollowgay: YOU’VE LEARNT WELL MY DEAREST

 

idontcare: lol

 

truealpha: Ok… But rly how are you?

 

Gabageboi: I’m fine

 

bisaster: NOLAN?? DEAREST?

 

Hollowgay: Don’t worry baby, you’re my one and only<3

 

hayhay: SO CUTE

 

truealpha: Wait, Nolan and Brett are together?

 

littlewolf: unfortunately

 

geniusss: They r rly cute together

 

truealpha: That’s great! Congratulation boys!

 

Hollowgay: THX SCOTT

 

bisaster: Thanks

 

truealpha: I’ll leave you to your stuff again. Bye!

 

_truealpha left the group_

 

littlewolf: WHY DID U FEEL THE NEED FOR VINES NOW??

 

beentheredonethat: The situation called for it.

 

geniusss: Like this situation

 

geniusss: when r u coming? And don’t forget the stuff

 

littlewolf: What?

 

geniusss: Our project? For physics?

 

littlewolf: FUVK I FORGOTTT

 

fuckoff: HE SAID THE F WORD

 

fuckoff: I CAN DIE HAPPILY

 

geniusss: Liam. It’s due tomorrow.

 

littlewolf: WHAT DO U NEED??

 

Hollowgay: Cheesecake

 

littlewolf: Nolan wtf shut up. No one cares.

 

bisaster: I DO

 

idontcare: Liam. Vine.

 

littlewolf: ….oh

 

littlewolf: NOLAN SHUT UP NO ONE CARES

 

Gabageboi: ……….

 

Mr. Invisible: ……..

 

beentheredonethat: …………..

 

geniusss: Wow liam no.

 

Hollowgay: :’’(

 

Hollowgay: :(((((

 

bisaster: HOW DARE U TALKING TO HIM LIKE THAT???

 

hayhay: DO NOT PUSH ME LIAM! DON’T TALK TO BABYBOY LIKE THAT!

 

beentheredonethat: No sex for a month.

 

littlewolf: A MONTH??

 

Gabageboi: Holy crap

 

fuckoff: Best day of my life.

 

littlewolf: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!

 

beentheredonethat: So cute when he tries to be intimidating

 

geniusss: I don’t get u 2

 

Hollowgay: My dads are weird….

 

littlewolf: THEO SHUT UP I’M VERY INTIMIDATING

 

beentheredonethat: Sure thing, babe

 

Hollowgay: HE BABED HIM ALDHJLHD

 

bisaster: sweetie, stop

 

fuckoff: Still the best day of my life

 

_Hollowgay sent an image_

_Alec sat on a seat behind Nolan with a healing black eye and Gabe next to them with a swollen nose and a cut on his cheek. Alec looked grumpy down and seemed to ignore his surroundings. He had his hood pushed deep in his face and doodled on his papers._

 

idontcare: grumpy cat got replaced.

fuckoff: <<


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

[Thursday, 22:30]

 

 

hayhay: Nolan, wanna come with me, Lori and Gabe to the cinema tomorrow?

 

Hollowgay: Sure :) what r we watching?

 

idontcare: 50 shades?

 

littlewolf: NOO NOT NOLAN

 

hayhay: He’s so innocent :’(

 

bisaster: he isn’t that innocent anymore ;)

 

geniusss: Gasp

 

hayhay: GASP

 

idontcare: Gasp in French

 

Gabageboi: GASP in Spanish

 

fuckoff: Gasp in pan

 

Mr. Invisible: Gasp in gay

 

Hollowgay: That escalated quickly.

 

littlewolf: MY LITTLE BOY ISN’T A VIRGIN ANYMORE??

 

beentheredonethat: Nolan...

 

Hollowgay: yes…?

 

beentheredonethat: did it hurt? Did he do things u didn’t want to do? Did you give ur consent?

 

bisaster: u know i’m his boyfriend and I love him and would never hurt him right?!

 

littlewolf: MY BABY IS A TEENIE NOW??

 

Hollowgay: ………

 

fuckoff: has someone told Scott?

 

Gabageboi: what?

 

fuckoff: That Liam stole his puppy pack, married a chimera and made most of the others his children?

 

geniusss: Hahahaha

 

littlewolf: I HAVE A CRISIS ALEC STTOP IT OR U R GROUNEDD!

 

fuckoff: Scott said you couldn’t do that :)

 

beentheredonethat: Alec.

 

fuckoff: NOLAN LOST HIS VIRGINITY??

 

beentheredonethat: Thank u

 

beentheredonethat: U R GROUNDED YOUNG MAN! U didn’t know ANYTHING about sex!

 

Hollowgay: Actually….

 

littlewolf: MY HEART

 

hayhay: this is better than any comedy series

 

idontcare: ya lol

 

Hollowgay: 1. There’s the internet. Yk? And movies? Anywhere u look, something with sex?

 

beentheredonethat: he’s right. Even in my name.

 

bisaster: What?

 

Mr. Invisible: wHAT?

 

hayhay: WHAT??

 

idontcare: lol

 

Gabageboi: what do u mean?

 

fuckoff: oh I remember

 

hayhay: tell us?

 

fuckoff: the first time I met him he told me about what he did to the pack. He pointed down and said ‘been there’. Then Liam walked in and he pointed at him and said ‘done that’.

 

bisaster: hahahaha

 

Hollowgay: ASKJALSJDL

 

Gabageboi: xD

 

Mr. Invisible: shook

 

geniusss: true though

 

littlewolf: THEO NO WHY

 

beentheredonethat: Why not? I wanted to make things clear.

 

fuckoff: would have been better to tell me more about Liam’s choking kink.

 

geniusss: We would have never heard the end of that

 

idontcare: That would have been great

 

fuckoff: Right? Let’s make a groupchat ‘Talking shit about Liam and his kinks’

 

beentheredonethat: No.

 

fuckoff: Why?

 

beentheredonethat: I’m the only one who is allowed to talk shit about him.

 

littlewolf: Yup<3

 

Mr. Invisible: Wow

 

hayhay: ˄˄

 

idontcare: Wait is that another kink?

 

littlewolf: WHat? NO!

 

fuckoff: I LOVE U LORI

 

Gabageboi: GASP

 

idontcare: <3

 

bisaster: NO NOT MY SISTERR

 

Hollowgay: I SHIP IT

 

bisaster: WHAT? NO!!

 

littlewolf: Karma

 

fuckoff: I meant i love her as a friend?

 

idontcare: Totally. We r the dream team

 

Hollowgay: YES U R<3

 

Gabageboi: I would ship Alec with me or Nolan before Lori. Cause Lori and him r the perfect team, but not in a romantic way ig

 

bisaster: NOLAN’S MINE

 

Hollowgay: ya lol. I’m his

 

idontcare: GASP don’t steal my lines!

 

fuckoff: I would date u Gabe.

 

Gabageboi: Thx<3

 

geniusss: I love to see the kids grow up

 

Mr. Invisible: ditto

 

* * *

 

[Friday, 18:22]

 

 

hayhay: Guys we r at the cinema rn and THE GUY NEXT TO US IS FLIRTING WITH NOLAN!

 

bisaster: WHaT

 

beentheredonethat: what.

 

littlewolf: WHAT

 

fuckoff: Here we go again

 

Mr. Invisible: Dads and boyfriend assemble!

 

geniusss: the only thing they agree on

 

idontcare: lol idiots. The guy is brushing Nolan’s hair back btw

 

bisaster: HE’S TOUCHING MY BOYFRIEND??

 

littlewolf: HE IA TOUCHNIG MY SONS FACE??

 

beentheredonethat: he’s TOUCHING?!

 

geniusss: the 3 states of panic

 

idontcare: He made Nolan compliments for his eyes and lips. He’s red like a tomato

 

hayhay: Babyboy doesn’t know what to do :(

 

fuckoff: He’s too nice sometimes

 

littlewolf: Tell him he should say thanks and walk away!

 

Gabageboi: That’s rude

 

littlewolf: IT’S RUDE TO TOUCH CHILDREN

 

bisaster: IT’S RUDE TO TOUCH SOMEONE’S BOYFRIEND

 

beentheredonethat: remind me to never make them angry when they agree on something

 

fuckoff: Noted

 

Gabageboi: What happened with the guy?

 

idontcare: Sry I have to laugh. Give me a minute

 

Mr. Invisible: What?

 

hayhay: Nolan shows him pictures of Brett and tells him about how great and sweet ‘n stuff his bf is :’)

 

idontcare: U should see the guy. Deep down I’m sorry for him. Deep down

 

fuckoff: In the deeps of ur soul?

 

idontcare: yup

 

Hollowgay: Naww did u get jealous Baby? <3

 

bisaster: I defended what is mine.

 

Hollowgay: <3

 

littlewolf: ugh stop

 

bisaster: Never <3

 

Gabageboi: Nolan come on where r u? The movie starts!

 

Hollowgay: I needed more popcorn.

 

hayhay: I thought you already had popcorn?

 

idontcare: He ate all of it

 

Gabageboi: THE MOVIE HASN’T EVEN STARTED

 

geniusss: Same struggle for Corey

 

* * *

  

[Saturday, 22:38]

 

 

Gabageboi: WAZZUUPP

 

hayhay: R u drunk??

 

Gabageboi: Noep

 

fuckoff: He is. He asked me to make out with him

 

hayhay: Get ya manz

 

idontcare: Finally.

 

fuckoff: What does that mean?!

 

geniusss: u rescued him and beat up guys that hurt him

 

bisaster: u 2 spend most of ur time together

 

idontcare: and when we chill with u all u do is insult each other or stare at each other or laugh about the others **lame** jokes

 

fuckoff: First of all

 

fuckoff: How dare u betray me Lori?

 

idontcare: boriinngg

 

fuckoff: Second of all

 

hayhay: ?

 

Mr. Invisible: ?

 

idontcare: ?

 

geniusss: ?

 

fuckoff: fuck u r right. We r worse than u and Hayden

 

geniusss: LORI AND HAYDEN??

 

hayhay: sometimes

 

idontcare: ya lol. She’s a good kisser

 

hayhay: thx, u 2 <3

 

bisaster: ….

 

bisaster: WHY DON’T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE LORI??

 

idontcare: U hear it now?

 

Mr. Invisible: wait where is the rest of us?

 

fuckoff: Thiam is making out in the booth, Gabe’s trying to make me jealous and Nolan’s gone. Idk

 

bisaster: WHERE’S MY PRECIOUS SUNSHINE???

 

hayhay: Nawww

 

fuckoff: disgustingly adorable

 

Mr. Invisible: Wait, the dads lost their son?

 

geniusss: Mark this day in your calendar children

 

fuckoff: I’ll just go and beat that jerk up that grabbed Gabe’s ass.

 

geniusss: And then get kicked out.

 

Mr. Invisible: and then lose Gabe bc he is too drunk to notice it

 

bisaster: and then search for my sweetie?

 

beentheredonethat: Why’s Gabe drunk?

 

littlewolf: WHERE’S NOLAN??

 

fuckoff: I don’t know. He was dancing with some dude. Heard him ask if Nolan knew Argent.

 

beentheredonethat: WHICH ONE

 

fuckoff: Argent?

 

Gabageboi: NOLN I TOOOK UR ADIVCE!

 

hayhay: his scent?

 

beentheredonethat: too many. Although… where was he last?

 

fuckoff: I’m with Gabe at the exit. Meet me there

 

littlewolf: Ok

 

bisaster: AND NOW?!

 

littlewolf: stay at home. Maybe he comes to you. Or contacts you

 

idontcare: U should bring Gabe to us.

 

hayhay: Yeah, at Lori’s in ten minutes

 

Mr. Invisible: Ok

 

beentheredonethat: I just wanted to make out.

 

geniusss: Shut up Theo. Not now.

 

beentheredonethat: yeah, sry. We’re on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

[Sunday, 10:42]

 

 

idontcare: Any news?

 

geniusss: Tell us. We have to keep Brett and Gabe in the house. We deserve a medal.

 

hayhay: we searched the whole town. No sign.

 

Mr. Invisible: I’m going to Parrish.

 

beentheredonethat: We r gonna nap now. After that we will call Scott and continue in the preserve.

 

* * *

 

[Sunday, 12:58]

 

Mr. Invisible: Parrish found him!

 

littlewolf: Where was he? Is he okay?

 

bisaster: IS HE OKAY??

 

beentheredonethat: where is he now?

 

hayhay: Where did he find him??

 

Mr. Invisible: wait a sec.

 

geniusss: so, this guy was apparently a rogue werewolf that wanted to kill Monroe’s hunters bc they killed his pack in another town. He thought Nolan was part of her army.

 

bisaster: IS HE OKAY??

 

geniusss: He has a few bruises, a black eye and a bruised rib but Parrish was there before he got killed I think.

 

Mr. Invisible: he was in a cabin in the woods

 

beentheredonethat: what happened with the guy?

 

fuckoff: Gabe and I go with Brett. He wants to see Nolan

 

littlewolf: Yeah, u all should come. That’s important. He could have taken Gabe too.

 

hayhay: But he didn’t

 

Gabageboi: can’t remember anything

 

fuckoff: u remember a few things.

 

Gabageboi: AH RIGHT YEAH

 

Gabageboi: maybe I was too drunk?

 

idontcare: or he thought u r not pretty enough

 

fuckoff: Don’t insult my pretty boi.

 

hayhay: I.SHIP.IT.

 

Mr. Invisible: Finally.

 

Hollowgay: PROUD OF U <3

 

hayhay: NOLAN HOW R U??

 

Hollowgay: My head hurts but otherwise I’m okay ig

 

beentheredonethat: U shouldn’t be on the phone rn. You’re injured.

 

Hollowgay: kk dad

 

geniusss: See all of u at Nolan’s in ten minutes?

 

Gabageboi: We r here already. Brett’s cuddling Nolan to death

 

hayhay: We’ll be there in two.

 

* * *

 

[Monday; 14:55]

 

 

hayhay: SHE SAID YESss

 

Hollowgay: ASKlakfjlafafjsdalfj

 

idontcare: Omg that’s gr8!!

 

littlewolf: What’s happening?

 

beentheredonethat: idk

 

hayhay: I asked Gwen out!!

 

Gabageboi: U mean THE Gwen??

 

fuckoff: the one and only ‘omg guys look she eats spinach omg so cute’ Gwen?

 

geniusss: No ‘™’?

 

fuckoff: Nah, don’t feel like it today.

 

bisaster: Congrats!

 

Hollowgay: Did my advices help?

 

Mr. Invisible: YOUR advices??

 

beentheredonethat: Nolan, if she would listen to you, she would end up alone

 

Hollowgay: I’M IN A RELationSHIp?! And I watch a lot of movies so…

 

littlewolf: Nope, no one would listen to ur dating tips.

 

hayhay: Actually. I did

 

littlewolf: WHAT???

 

beentheredonethat: Why?

 

idontcare: lol

 

Hollowgay: YAassssS

 

Mr. Invisible: Tell us everything!

 

hayhay: We have English together and after it ended I came up to her table and asked her if she wanted to sit with me at lunch. She said yes. So we did. And she smiled at me when I asked her if she was free on Friday. And her SMILE IS GORGEOUS. SHE’S GORGEOUS. I PANICKED

 

geniusss: Relatable.

 

hayhay: She said she is free after her WORK AT THE SHELTER?? SHE WORKS AT THE ANIMAL SHELTER! AND SHE WORKS AS A VOLUNTEER!!

 

idontcare: She’s like a unicorn

 

Gabageboi: a rare one. Nice

 

Hollowgay: DON’T INTERRUPT HER I WANNA HEEEAAARR

 

hayhay: Thanks Noley <3

 

beentheredonethat: So you two are going out on Friday?

 

hayhay: YEESSS :)))

 

geniusss: Great!

 

Mr. Invisible: Congratsss

 

hayhay: WHAT SHOULD i wEARR

 

Hollowgay: Lori is driving. We r on our way

 

hayhay: <3

 

bisaster: Nolan NO! We wanted to watch a movie!

 

Hollowgay: I’ll make it up to you <3

 

littlewolf: Ugh no. pls don’t talk about it in here

 

beentheredonethat: Where r Gabe and Alec?

 

Hollowgay: Probably at home, making out

 

littlewolf: WHAT?? SINCE When ArE they a THING??

 

idontcare: U should read our messages more often instead of only the last three

 

beentheredonethat: She’s right babe

 

Hollowgay: HE BABED HIM AHDKSFKJ

 

fuckoff: nice

 

fuckoff: Oh, and he’s right, we made out. But his dad came in and now I’m under his bed

 

idontcare: lol

 

Hollowgay: Be happy you aren’t in the closet HAHAHHAHHAHHA

 

bisaster: Sweetie, are you okay??

 

Hollowgay: No :(

 

littlewolf: WHY

 

littlewolf: DID SOMETHING HAPPEN??

 

bisaster: WHat’s wrong??

 

Hollowgay: ….

 

geniusss: Tell him Nolan

 

Mr. Invisible: You can do it <3

 

Hollowgay: Shouldn’t I tell Brett face to face?

 

bisaster: WHat??

 

hayhay: No, I wanna see his respond too

 

idontcare: gross, I wanna see it as blackmail material

 

bisaster: WHAT

 

littlewolf: ARE U BREAKING UP WITH HIM??

 

littlewolf: AM I FINALlY HAPPY AGAIN???

 

geniusss: LIAM NO!

 

bisaster: Nolan what’s wrong???

 

bisaster: should I pick u up? We can re-watch the office and eat something, let’s get take out on the way home

 

Hollowgay: Ugh I love u even more now

 

Hollowgay: WaIT

 

beentheredonethat: GAsp

 

Gabageboi: so cute

 

littlewolf: NOOOO

 

bisaster: ……

 

bisaster: ADJAKJFDFHAFJHKJAGDKA

 

idontcare: I think u broke him. Congrats :)

 

Hollowgay: NO wAIT I WANNA DO IT RIGHT!!

 

Hollowgay: DELETE IT!

 

littlewolf: I already did

 

Hollowgay: thx

 

Hollowgay: so

 

Hollowgay: Brett

 

Hollowgay: I love you <3

 

bisaster: I LOVE U TOO SWEETIE OMG I LOVE U SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH ASDHKHSDHKA

 

hayhay: SO CUTE

 

beentheredonethat: Kinda

 

 

_littlewolf left the group_

 

 

Hollowgay: Does dad hate me now?

 

beentheredonethat: nah, he sobs into his pillow. He thinks u 2 r cute but he can’t show it

 

geniusss: I knew it

 

Mr. Invisible: But now that the L bomb landed, can we go back to the important Gwen topic?

 

hayhay: Nah, I’m happy and can’t wait for Friday but let’s discuss Liam

 

fuckoff: Why?

 

hayhay: Theo, did he say that he loves you?

 

beentheredonethat: Yes? He texts me sometimes

 

hayhay: TEXTS

 

geniusss: Ah. Right

 

beentheredonethat: WHAT

 

Hollowgay: Liam told me he loves me once

 

bisaster: WHAT

 

beentheredonethat: WAHT??

 

Hollowgay: I said something like Thx dad and he said u r welcome, love u Noley

 

hayhay: THE DAD SHOWED

 

idontcare: Lol

 

geniusss: So, Liam kinda has a problem to say the L word personally.

 

beentheredonethat: He says it all the time to his history books??

 

hayhay: Bc he’s a nerd

 

 

_beentheredonethat added littlewolf_

 

 

littlewolf: I hate you all.

 

hayhay: Shut up nerd

 

beentheredonethat: Hayden.

 

hayhay: Don’t Hayden me

 

hayhay: I’m not your child. You can’t do that.

 

Hollowgay: dad’s a nerd

 

beentheredonethat: Nolan.

 

Hollowgay: Sorry dad

 

Mr. Invisible: WoW

 

geniusss: Where u @?

 

bisaster: I’m at home, waiting for Nolan and Lori to come back :/

 

Hollowgay: We r still with Hayden but we will get cupcakes on the way back <3

 

bisaster: <3

 

hayhay: Can we watch Love Simon again?

 

Hollowgay: YAAASSS

 

Mr. Invisible: Can we come too?

 

geniusss: I’ll even bring pizza

 

Hollowgay: And ice cream?

 

Gabageboi: We’ll get the ice cream!

 

fuckoff: yap

 

beentheredonethat: we don't have food. Can we come nonetheless?

 

Hollowgay: …

 

Hollowgay: Sure<3

 

Hollowgay: Your presence is present enough <3

 

littlewolf:  <3

 

Hollowgay: No. You have to bring food.

 

littlewolf: WHY??

 

beentheredonethat: HAHAHAHHAhAh

 

Hollowgay: because.

 

idontcare: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after midnight, so excuse the mistakes :)  
> Hope you liked it <3


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

[Saturday, 10:05]

 

 

_hayhay sent an image_

_Hayden laid in bed, wearing a sport bra and one arm was wrapped around Gwen, who was cuddling with Hayden, wearing one of Hayden’s pajamas. Gwen smiled up at the camera with a blush and Hayden kissed her cheek._

 

 

Hollowgay: AHDSKJHASJDHASHLDHAHSLJFALLH ALDHALHF

 

bisaster: He fell on his keyboard

 

Gabageboi: #classic

 

Hollowgay: SO CUTE I LOVE U GUYS PLS NEVER BREAK UPPPP

 

idontcare: SO cuteeee

 

Mr. Invisible: And a new cute couple. Great :)

 

geniusss: The date was good then ;)

 

hayhay: I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER

 

littlewolf: We get it. You love her. And that’s why you woke me up? Srsly?

 

fuckoff: Pls tell me you finally got laid?

 

Hollowgay: ALEC U DON’T ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT SMH

 

fuckoff: I can ask whatever I want Noley

 

Gabageboi: U know what that means?

 

littlewolf: We will have to like all her new Instagram pictures?

 

bisaster: Oh pls no

 

Hollowgay: DOUBLE DATES ASJHFDKSAHF

 

Hollowgay: OMG NO WE ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH GALEC AND GWAYDEN!!!!

 

geniusss: Galec and Gwayden? Nolan, you can do better

 

Hollowgay: I panICKED!?!?

 

Gabageboi: I don’t think there is something better than Galec?

 

bisaster: I think so too. Or do you prefer Alebe?

 

Mr. Invisible: Or Albe? Or… no. That was is. Decide yourself :)

 

Gabageboi: I like Galec :)

 

fuckoff: Yeah, bc ur name is first

 

Gabageboi: :)

 

idontcare: Who’s the top?

 

geniusss: Lori NO!

 

idontcare: Why not?

 

fuckoff: I am.

 

Gabageboi: Depends.

 

Hollowgay: AKSJDKJAHDHAL

 

bisaster: He didn’t fall. He did it intentional

 

littlewolf: Wow I want to wake Theo and let him be part of this, but I don’t really understand it so byyee!

 

Mr. Invisible: Nolan, why don’t you include us in your date plans? :(

 

Hollowgay: I DO! IMMMA CALL IT THE GREAT DATE OF MOREY, GWAYDEN, GALEC, NETT AND THIAM FT. LORI

 

idontcare: Oh hell no. I’m not going on a date with you.

 

bisaster: Nett?

 

Hollowgay: WHY NOT???

 

Hollowgay: YOU DON’T LIKE THE NAME HONEY??

 

bisaster: No, I like it Sweetie <3 I just want you to come back to bed

 

hayhay: Gwen says hi and she wants to meet you. ALL OF YOU. YOU TOO LORI

 

idontcare: I can’t. I’m single. All your sappiness and cuteness will depress me.

 

fuckoff: Mission get a gf or bf for Lori starts now.

 

Hollowgay: YASSs

 

idontcare: God no. Please. NO.

 

bisaster: NOLAN COME BACK TO ME

 

Hollowgay: No.

 

Mr. Invisible: ?

 

idontcare: Nolan’s in the kitchen making waffles. Brett’s still in bed and wants to cuddle.

 

bisaster: I want more than cuddling.

 

littlewolf: NO NOT IN THE GROUPCHAT UGH

 

bisaster: I want kiSSES?

 

beentheredonethat: Good morning world. What a great day to make my life miserable again

 

Hollowgay: Good morning :) Want waffles? I’m coming over later for biology

 

beentheredonethat: yeah sure

 

littlewolf: Wait, Hayden!

 

hayhay: ?

 

littlewolf: R u planning on telling Gwen about the supernatural?

 

hayhay: …

 

geniusss: ?

 

Mr. Invisible: ?

 

Gabageboi: ?

 

fuckoff: ?

 

beentheredonethat: OR DID YOU ALREADY??

 

hayhay: . . .

 

Hollowgay: I think that means YASSS

 

idontcare: lOl

 

fuckoff: . . .™

 

littlewolf: ALEC NOT NOW

 

fuckoff: Later?

 

beentheredonethat: sure

 

fuckoff: Cool

 

littlewolf: HAYDEN HOW COULD YOU??

 

hayhay: I opened my mouth and said: Ah and fyi I’m a chimera and werewolves exist, just like witches and stuff like that

 

Hollowgay: YASS QUEEN

 

geniusss: Sounds somehow right

 

Mr. Invisible: What did she say?

 

beentheredonethat: Liam’s throwing a tantrum brb

 

hayhay: She asked if vampires exist too and if they are more like the ones in the originals or twilight. I told her idk bc I’ve never met one

 

Hollowgay: That’s on my bucket list

 

bisaster: On the bucket list is almost nothing because we’ve done A LOT ;)

 

fuckoff: Uhh kinky shit?

 

Gabageboi: Noley was never totally innocent

 

Hollowgay: :)

 

geniusss: Did you tell her about us?

 

hayhay: No, she figured out herself. She asked me what you r and I explained it

 

Hollowgay: Cool cool cool cool cool

 

* * *

 

[Monday, 14:46]

 

 

idontcare: NOLAN EXPLAIN?!?!?

 

hayhay: HAHAHAHAH

 

bisaster: What happened?

 

Mr. Invisible: Is it bc of Josh and Tracy?

 

fuckoff: WHAT HAPPENED?? GIVE ME THE INFOS

 

Hollowgay: :)

 

idontcare: NOLAN I’M GOING TO KILL YOU

 

bisaster: NO!

 

littlewolf: Lori calm down! What happened?

 

hayhay: Tracy asked her out :D

 

beentheredonethat: I don’t see the problem?

 

idontcare: JOSH STOOD RIGHT NEXT TO HER AND DID THE SAME

 

geniusss: They asked you both out??

 

idontcare: YES

 

Gabageboi: I’ve never seen her write that much in this chat before

 

idontcare: NOLAN WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM??

 

Hollowgay: Why me???

 

hayhay: …

 

Mr. Invisible: …

 

littlewolf: …

 

geniusss: …

 

Hollowgay: Maybe I told them that you’re single?

 

bisaster: Nolan why??

 

Hollowgay: Cuz she’s the only single and I want her to feel happy and in love??

 

idontcare: I’LL BE HAPPY WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS

 

hayhay: Come on, he wants the best for you

 

idontcare: AND THE BEST FOR ME IS TWO DATES WITH COREY’S EX AND THE GIRL THEO KISSED ONCE??

 

littlewolf: YOU KISSED TRACY???

 

beentheredonethat: Nolan, can I come over?

 

Hollowgay: Sure

 

littlewolf: NO WE ArE going TO TALK abOUT THat NOw!!

 

Mr. Invisible: And Josh isn’t my ex. We are good friends

 

idontcare: Rly? Why did Liam tell me to never mention Josh and you in front of Mason?

 

geniusss: Bc he’s a dumbass who thought they were together

 

littlewolf: MASON NO DON’T INSULT ME!

 

idontcare: But anyways. I’ll go on a date.

 

Hollowgay: YESS who is the lucky one??

 

idontcare: Why should I tell you??

 

Hollowgay: NO DON’T DO THIS TO ME :’(

 

fuckoff: I know it.

 

Hollowgay: ALEC PLS TELL MEEE

 

fuckoff: Nope.

 

Hollowgay: Ugh I hate you.

 

idontcare: love u too

 

Mr. Invisible: can we now appreciate the fact that Gwen is really sweet and didn’t react wrong when Liam’s eyes glowed during lunch?

 

hayhay: I KNOW SHE’S PERFFECT I LOVE HER SO MUCH

 

geniusss: I thought she would scream or something

 

beentheredonethat: Me too

 

Gabageboi: Nah, she’s cool

 

Hollowgay: WAIT LORI IS IT SYDNEY???

 

idontcare: Wtf no. She just sits next to me in class. She’s pretty smart

 

littlewolf: So, it is Tracy against Josh?

 

littlewolf: Pls take Josh

 

beentheredonethat: Just bc I kissed and killed her, doesn’t mean I like her

 

fuckoff: Just bc I kissed and killed her™

 

Gabageboi: That’s a statement.

 

Hollowgay: I like Josh. He was my maths tutor half a year ago, after everything was back to normal

 

Mr. Invisible: wait, you were the boy he made out with in the library?

 

bisaster: ?!?!?

 

Hollowgay: no, we kissed. We talked about stuff and then you and Mason came up and I told him that I sometimes felt like kissing boys and he suggested to kiss him.

 

bisaster: !?!?!?

 

bisaster: LORI TAKE TRACY

 

idontcare: Nope lol that’s great. Just bc of that I should take Josh

 

littlewolf: YESSS

 

bisaster: NOO

 

Mr. Invisible: Let her go on a date with whoever she likes

 

Hollowgay: Brett, I’m your bf not his. I mean, I like to hang out with him, but Iloveyou

 

bisaster: iloveyou2

 

beentheredonethat: What’s wrong with them again?

 

Gabageboi: Nolan thinks it looks cooler this way

 

idontcare: And Brett does it bc he would do everyhing for Nolan

 

bisaster: Damn right

 

Hollowgay: <3

 

Mr. Invisible: Cute

 

* * *

 

[Saturday, 10:24]

 

 

Hollowgay: I WANNA KNOW NOW WHO WAS ITTTTTTT

 

idontcare: NO INFORMATION

 

beentheredonethat: what did I do to deserve this?

 

littlewolf: you killed Scott and used me for it

 

Mr. Invisible: You killed me, Josh, Tracy, Hayden, …

 

geniusss: The list is long

 

beentheredonethat: Ok I get it. You can stop now.

 

hayhay: You killed a lot of people, dunno why we still talk with you

 

geniusss: And u manipulated and did whatever you wanted

 

Hollowgay: ewill

 

fuckoff: ewill™


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

[Saturday, 10:24]

 

 

Hollowgay: WHY ARE YOU SITTING WITH JOSH AND TRACY AT MY COFFEE SHOP???

 

idontcare: YOUR coffee shop?

 

hayhay: He’s here with me, Brett and Gwen. We’re sitting at the other end of the shop, so Nolan won’t jump on you and scream his questions

 

idontcare: Thx<3

 

littlewolf: Pls take Josh

 

beentheredonethat: Liam.

 

geniusss: Let her be

 

Gabageboi: Maybe they are a threesome lol

 

littlewolf: GOD NO PLS NO

 

hayhay: You shouldn’t have watched the office with Nolan again

 

littlewolf: NOOOO

 

idontcare: None of your business if I date Tracy and/or Josh

 

Hollowgay: AND / OR

 

fuckoff: AND / OR™

 

beentheredonethat: wOW

 

Gabageboi: Lori’s got gameeeee

 

idontcare: :)

 

littlewolf: Since when do we use this chat for nonsense like this?

 

geniusss: It always was a chaos, Li.

 

hayhay: Did you think it would be just for useful stuff?

 

littlewolf: …yes?

 

beentheredonethat: Idiot

 

littlewolf: I MEAN Nooooo!!!

 

geniusss: R u so desperate?

 

Mr. Invisible: Yes he is.

 

littlewolf: SHUDDUP

 

Mr. Invisible: Are u imitating Coach?

 

beentheredonethat: I regret last night

 

littlewolf: NO U DON’T

 

Hollowgay: Eww my dads had sex

 

littlewolf: Shut up kinkboy

 

bisaster: Look who speaks.

 

beentheredonethat: Hypocrite.

 

Gabageboi: Liam is kinky confirmed.

 

fuckoff: Kinkybetaconfirmed™

 

littlewolf: I see why u two work out together

 

fuckoff: <<

 

* * *

 

[Saturday, 15:20]

 

 

Hollowgay: LORI I CAN’T

 

Hollowgay: PLS TELL ME

 

Hollowgay: WHO IS IT?????

 

idontcare: I DO NOT SHARE ANY INFORMATION.

 

hayhay: HEY LO; HOW WAS YOUR DATE?

 

idontcare: I DO NOT SHARE ANY INFORMATION

 

idontcare: BUT IT WAS GREAT!

 

Hollowgay: AHFJASFLHSAJFHASHFL

 

Mr. Invisible: So, who is it?

 

Mr. Invisible: I mean, I know. But the rest doesn’t.

 

Hollowgay: OMG IS IT JOSH???

 

idontcare: YES

 

Hollowgay: AHSJDHAKHDHASGKD

 

hayhay: I SHIP IT

 

bisaster: I’ll have to talk with him

 

littlewolf: Need the things I showed you?

 

idontcare: GOD NO BRETT PLS HE’S NICE I SWEAR ASK NOLAN

 

Hollowgay: He’s great, don’t worry Honey<3

 

bisaster: Great. My bf likes my sisters bf. My life’s a mess.

 

geniusss: So, now that everyone got a hot bf and one hot gf, should we like, add them? They are kinda pack now

 

littlewolf: Ugh, I’ll call Scott first.

 

 

_hayhay added GwenStacy_

 

 

_idontcare added Diazzz_

 

 

littlewolf: I couldn’T CLAL SCOTT???

 

geniusss: Relax, he’s cool with it. I talked to him

 

littlewolf: WHEN??

 

GwenStacy: Hey :)

 

Hollowgay: OMG SHE USES EMOJIS I’M WEAK STAY WITH US FOREVER PLSSSSS

 

Diazzz: WoW

 

Hollowgay: HEY JOSH

 

Diazzz: Hey Cookie

 

bisaster: DO NOT CALL MY SWEET CINNAMON ROLL BABY COOKIE

 

fuckoff: Cookie™

 

littlewolf: Welcome in my living hell

 

beentheredonethat: three out of five stars. I’m an expert

 

hayhay: I’m so sorry

 

GwenStacy: Nah, it’s cool. Your friends are my friends too <3

 

Hollowgay: ASDJKASDHALHD

 

Gabageboi: Welcome to the Puppy Pack

 

fuckoff: A guide for beginners:

 

fuckoff: No kink shaming, even if it’s Liam

 

littlewolf: I appreciate that thx

 

fuckoff: But u can do everything you want to piss him off

 

littlewolf: ALEc NOOoO

 

Hollowgay: Alec YEESSSS

 

Gabageboi: Also, even if Liam plays the “I’m Scott’s beta, I’m the alpha in his absence you have to listen to me” card, Mason’s the real deal

 

geniusss: So proud :’)

 

Mr. Invisible: never get irritated when Nolan calls Theo or Liam dad

 

Hollowgay: Or dad2

 

Diazzz: I won’t question anything

 

bisaster: U better question how much your life’s worth if you fuck up things with my sister.

 

bisaster: If she ever cries bc of you, I’m gonna kill you.

 

bisaster: And never touch my boyfriend.

 

fuckoff: *Again

 

Gabageboi: We stan a possessive boyfriend

 

hayhay: And we love a protective brother

 

Hollowgay: uwu

 

beentheredonethat: So now that we have only one couple that consists male and female human beings, we can consider this pack a family.

 

idontcare: Are u gonna tease the pansexual army I’ve built?

 

Diazzz: didn’t pan out the way he likes?

 

 

_beentheredonethat left the group_

 

 

idontcare: I love u<3

 

Diazzz: Love u too<3

 

Hollowgay: AJDAKJFHHAFAHKGFAGF

 

fuckoff: Pansexual army right here

 

hayhay: GIVE THE BISEXUALS A HOME TOO

 

GwenStacy: We deserve it!

 

Gabageboi: Lol. I’m gay

 

fuckoff: We know dummy<3

 

littlewolf: Your relationship is just as trashy as mine.

 

 

_littlewolf added beentheredonethat_

 

 

beentheredonethat: I can’t live like that anymore

 

bisaster: So you’re going to leave Liam?

 

littlewolf: ?!?!?!?

 

beentheredonethat: Why did I fall for you?

 

littlewolf: Because you love me the way I am

 

geniusss: Bc he’s great in bed

 

geniusss: Last time I stayed over at Liam’s you had sex. The walls are very thin and Liam’s very loud

 

idontcare: lol

 

fuckoff: KINK SHAMING ISN’T ALLOWED BUT I WANT TO SAY SO MANY THINGS RIGHT NOW

 

* * *

 

[Saturday, 22:54]

 

 

Hollowgay: THEYYRE MAING UOT AGANI!!

 

GwenStacy: U ok??

 

fuckoff: He’s just drunk

 

bisaster: WHY’S HE DRUNK??

 

littlewolf: Isn’t he the one that tries not to drink that much when you go out?

 

beentheredonethat: Not that he would stay sober but still

 

Diazzz: He’s a great dancer though.

 

bisaster: R U DANCING WITH MY BOYFRIEND, BOYFRIEND OF MY SISTER??

 

Mr. Invisible: He is, so that random dudes can’t

 

idontcare: I love to see u guys dance

 

Diazzz: Bc I look sexy?

 

idontcare: Bc u both can’t dance<3

 

Diazzz: I’ll take that<3

 

beentheredonethat: ugh, love

 

littlewolf: …

 

geniusss: You fucked up bro

 

Gabageboi: U dumb?

 

hayhay: why aren’t you guys here??

 

bisaster: Have to study

 

geniusss: ˄˄

 

littlewolf: ˄˄

 

beentheredonethat: Don’t want to go out with all those couples

 

littlewolf: …

 

GwenStacy: You should train him better

 

littlewolf: I knooow

 

Hollowgay: ASdHHJC TRAIN THAAT DOOGO BICTH

 

Mr. Invisible: Did he just call his dad bitch?

 

idontcare: Ya lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you liked it<3
> 
> I don't know if anyone even notices, BUT I changed the chapter number bc these are too funny to write to stop at ten chapters :)


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

[Sunday, 12:20]

 

 

fuckoff: All I wanted last night was sex.

 

fuckoff: never planned more.

 

fuckoff: And now I wake up with Nolan drooling on my arm.

 

hayhay: I WANT PICTURESSSS

 

Gabageboi: I’ve got you

 

hayhay: THX GABE

 

littlewolf: Pls never text sex in this chat ever again. Too young.

 

beentheredonethat: Not like we did other things last night.

 

Diazzz: Has someone bleach for me?

 

bisaster: WHy’S MY bf drooling on YOU??

 

fuckoff: He was too drunk to go home alone so we tucked him into my bed and he fell asleep between us

 

Gabageboi: We r the new dads

 

beentheredonethat: How dare you?

 

idontcare: I love how my bf and Nolan are the hungover cuddlers

 

GwenStacy: Hayden almost hit me in the face last night

 

hayhay: I LOVE U I’M SORRY I LOVE U

 

beentheredonethat: Liam is a drunk cuddler too, but he told me that he could easily kill me last time we cuddled

 

littlewolf: Facts

 

Gabageboi: That’s what I call a healthy relationship

 

idontcare: What types are morey though?

 

geniusss: Corey is a psycho when he’s drunk. He tried to stab me

 

hayhay: WHAT

 

Diazzz: He’s funny when he’s drunk though

 

Gabageboi: STAB IN LIKE WITH SOMETHING SHARP??

 

Mr. Invisible: Don’t make it sound like I used a knife or something like that.

 

Hollowgay: I mean I stabbed you with a pen

 

Mr. Invisible: Thanks, I remember.

 

Mr. Invisible: But.

 

Mr. Invisible: I used a spoon.

 

idontcare: …

 

bisaster: …

 

GwenStacy: …

 

Hollowgay: OMG GWEN IT’S LIKE U HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A PART OF THIS GROUP<3

 

GwenStacy: <3

 

Gabageboi: BACK TO tHE spOON

 

geniusss: We were eating ice cream on the couch to sober a bit before going to bed and he looked at me. I thought he would kiss me or say something cute, but he jabbed the spoon against my stomach and chest, pointing out where to do it, to hit vital organs.

 

beentheredonethat: Never get irritated by his sunny boy attitude

 

Mr. Invisible: Sunny boy? Thanks, I guess

 

beentheredonethat: You’re welcome

 

littlewolf: Attention everyone! Theo, Mason, Corey, Brett and I won’t be at school on Tuesday cuz Argent needs help. An alpha crossed through the forest and we need to find him

 

Mr. Invisible: Asap

 

Hollowgay: BUT LACROSSE TRAININGSMATCH?!

 

fuckoff: We have to play without Brett and Corey??

 

littlewolf: AND ME

 

fuckoff: Ah right

 

beentheredonethat: We’ll be back Wednesday evening

 

geniusss: You can still win guys!

 

hayhay: We’re going to cheer for u<3

 

GwenStacy: You play against Devenford Prep, right?

 

Gabageboi: Yeah they do

 

idontcare: Wait Brett, isn’t your ex on the team?

 

bisaster: Probably. Why?

 

Hollowgay: WHICH ONE??? WHAT’S HIS JERSEY NUMBER???

 

Diazzz: I need popcorn

 

bisaster: Calm down Sweetie<3

 

Hollowgay: I’m gonna kick his ass

 

beentheredonethat: Bc his ass was involved with Brett’s dick?

 

Littlewolf: Ugh Theo why?

 

Hollowgay: I’LL DESTROY HIM AKHJSHSKLFA

 

idontcare: I’m going to record that

 

Mr. Invisible: WoW

 

Gabageboi: GO NOLAN GO! GO NOLAN GO! GO NOLAN GO!

 

* * *

 

[Tuesday, 19:20]

 

 

littlewolf: WE ARE GONE FOR ONE DAY AND LEAVE THINSG TO YOU GUYS AND SCOTT CALLS ME AFTER BEING AWAY MAYBE TWENTY HOURS BC YOU GOT INTO A FIHGT????

 

geniusss: We were gone since last night, somewhere between midnight and 1 am, 20h could be right, but STILL

 

Mr. Invisible: What happened? Scott just said it were Josh, Nolan, Gabe and Alec. Hayden? Gwen? Lori?

 

Diazzz: They had a little fight, but before things got too much I dragged Nolan away from the guy

 

bisaster: WHY NOLAN WHAT HAPPENED

 

idontcare: He deserved it.

 

GwenStacy: This guy from Devenford Prep came during warmup to the boys and made a comment about the best players being away

 

hayhay: He was just pissed that Brett and Corey weren’t there

 

littlewolf: AND ME

 

hayhay: Ehh idk

 

littlewolf: I’M CAPTAIN

 

Hollowgay: Co-captain

 

littlewolf: NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW??

 

beentheredonethat: What happened?

 

fuckoff: There was this boy from Devenford Prep. He came over to us when Nolan and I talked with Gabe and said something. I don’t remember.

 

Gabageboi: I do.

 

Gabageboi: quote

 

Gabageboi: “You’re going to lose without Talbot. You even have to play without your captain. Where are they? The little goalie is also gone. It’s unfair if we play now, we have a clear advantage.”

 

fuckoff: Thx babe

 

littlewolf: Just continue.

 

fuckoff: Right

 

fuckoff: We played and lost. The guy came back and started talking again about how bad we were and that his ex was the best thing that had happened to us

 

bisaster: Oh shit

 

Gabageboi: Yes ‘Oh shit’. Nolan almost flipped

 

Hollowgay: I didn’t.

 

Diazzz: You did. When I came I had to hold you back from jumping that dude

 

idontcare: *Again

 

Hollowgay: As a matter of fact, I didn't punch him until he said the T word.

 

geniusss: What T word?

 

littlewolf: Thot?

 

fuckoff: You are an uneducated idiot.

 

beentheredonethat: Alec.

 

fuckoff: He called Nolan tiny

 

idontcare: Nolan’s face was bright red. So funny

 

Gabageboi: He went all FiGhT mEe (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

Hollowgay: (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

littlewolf: Don’t push it young man.

 

geniusss: What happened after that?

 

hayhay: The teams kinda watched it unfold until one called Liam dumb (what he is but not the point rn) and Brett a whore

 

Mr. Invisible: WoW

 

hayhay: Protective dummies<3

 

littlewolf: Ugh so Scott called me for nothing?

 

hayhay: Yes.

 

GwenStacy: Partly

 

GwenStacy: I mean it was still a fight. Alec healed, Gabe just has a few scratches, but Greenberg ran into it without noticing the argument and ended up in the middle of it

 

idontcare: I never knew who Greenberg was until then

 

littlewolf: He’s a dumbass

 

bisaster: Hypocrite

 

beentheredonethat: I feel a weird warmth.

 

beentheredonethat: Oh fuck I think these are feelings.

 

beentheredonethat: Make it stop.

 

Mr. Invisible: U r gonna be ok

 

beentheredonethat: I don’t think so!?

 

Mr. Invisible: It’s gonna be ok Theo

 

Hollowgay: Corey’s right

 

geniusss: He is most of the time

 

fuckoff: What a positive little chimera

 

idontcare: We stan

 

hayhay: That guy couldn’t say things against Corey bc there’s nothing to say!

 

beentheredonethat: He’s sunshine boy duh

 

Diazzz: Did Theo just text duh?

 

Gabageboi: He’s cool sometimes

 

beentheredonethat: Sometimes??

 

Gabageboi: Duh

 

GwenStacy: Don’t worry guys, no one’s too badly injured

 

Hollowgay: I AM THOUGH?!?

 

bisaster: DOES IT HURT? ARE YOIU OK???

 

fuckoff: He’s just being a drama queen

 

Hollowgay: My knuckles hurt. That guy’s jaw was hard as stone

 

Gabageboi: Bc he’s hot. You could probably cut with that jaw

 

idontcare: True

 

beentheredonethat: I hate y’all so much.

 

hayhay: Naww thx <3

 

GwenStacy: Is this a normal thing to say for him?

 

Mr. Invisible: Yeah he says it all the time

 

bisaster: Don’t take it personal, he hates everything that can talk

 

bisaster: He said it annoys him whenever we like just open our mouths

 

Hollowgay: That’s why he likes cats more

 

littlewolf: And me

 

geniusss: Did you just out yourself as Theo’s pet?

 

fuckoff: PETKINKCONFIRMED

 

 

_littlewolf left the group_

 

_beentheredonethat left the group_

 

_Hollowgay added beentheredonethat_

 

_fuckoff added littlewolf_

 

 

Hollowgay: TAKE RESPONSIBILITIES YOU MORONS

 

 

_beentheredonethat left the group_

 

 

littlewolf: He isn’t my responsibility anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than usual, I couldn't resist :)
> 
> Hope you liked it, Kudos, comments and wishes/suggestions are appreciated<3


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

[Friday, 14:25]

 

 

Diazzz: Anyone plans for tonight?

 

Hollowgay: Nope. Wanna hang out?

 

Diazzz: Sure

 

bisaster: I’M COMING TOO

 

fuckoff: What a jealous little shit

 

Gabageboi: U mean possessive tall shit?

 

beentheredonethat: Control yourself Brett

 

littlewolf: Josh wouldn’t appreciate a wound bc you thought he shouldn’t hug Nolan

 

bisaster: THAT WAS ONE TIME

 

geniusss: I remember. It was kinda funny

 

idontcare: AND I wouldn’t appreciate you hurting my bf, dear brother

 

hayhay: Listen to her

 

fuckoff: Yeah she’s so scary sometimes

 

idontcare: True that

 

bisaster: If I’m possessive, what’s Liam then?

 

fuckoff: Easy

 

fuckoff: A pervert

 

littlewolf: ALEC NO!

 

littlewolf: AM NOT!!

 

beentheredonethat: Ehh

 

littlewolf: THEO DON’T YOU DARE

 

geniusss: Back to tonight?

 

GwenStacy: How about a movie night?

 

idontcare: PLLEEAASSEE

 

littlewolf: But not Love Simon again. Nolan made me watch it so often, I know it by heart

 

fuckoff: I never agreed more on something with you

 

littlewolf: U never agreed with me before though?

 

fuckoff: Exactly

 

idontcare: lol

 

Hollowgay: HOW ABOUT HSM??

 

beentheredonethat: Absolutely not.

 

Diazzz: How about a DC movie?

 

beentheredonethat: How about Marvel?

 

geniusss: Oh no.

 

idontcare: Ten bucks on no DC

 

fuckoff: Deal. Josh has the newcomer advantage

 

beentheredonethat: Loki and Bucky are the best

 

littlewolf: Let’s watch the last Thor movie

 

bisaster: But RDJ isn’t in the movie!

 

Hollowgay: Neither are Spidey and Doctor Strange?

 

fuckoff: But Loki is hahahah

 

Diazzz: But… Batman?

 

idontcare: They didn’t want to watch Wonder Woman with me, forget it

 

Hollowgay: BuT wE dID??

 

idontcare: After I blackmailed you

 

Gabageboi: But I like DC too?

 

hayhay: WE STAY WITH MARVEL

 

hayhay: I LOVE BLACK WIDOW

 

geniusss: Why don’t you argue why Clint and Falcon are so underrated?

 

Mr. Invisible: I love Scott and Bruce. If one of them is in the movie, I’m in for tonight

 

GwenStacy: SHURI, WANDA AND THOR FOR THE WIN!

 

Diazzz: We should watch Guardians of the Galaxy.

 

idontcare: Alec? I’ll buy you lunch for a week if you do it

 

geniusss: What are you two talking about?

 

fuckoff: Captain America or Iron Man?

 

bisaster: IRON MAN

 

littlewolf: Captain America!

 

Mr. Invisible: Oh god

 

littlewolf: Cap is better than your stupid tin box

 

bisaster: TAKE THAT BACK

 

bisaster: Cap always wears too tight t-shirts to get more fans than Iron Man

 

idontcare: Agree

 

littlewolf: I don’t care what you sick, twisted bastard think, Cap is the better man

 

beentheredonethat: Babe, you know I like Iron Man more than Cap, right?

 

littlewolf: Yup. You sick, twisted bastard.

 

GwenStacy: Are they breaking up now??

 

hayhay: Hopefully

 

Hollowgay: I would hate it if my dads break up, but IRON MAN IS BETTER

 

bisaster: Iloveyou <3

 

Hollowgay: iloveyou2 <3 <3

 

idontcare: Did y’all hear that too?

 

geniusss: I think that was Liam

 

Mr. Invisible: Is Theo trying to kill him?

 

Gabageboi: Nah, I saw Liam running down the street

 

Gabageboi: But Theo’s catching up

 

idontcare: we don’t need movie night, come over with popcorn. We can watch them fight

 

Mr. Invisible: We r on our way

 

* * *

 

[Saturday, 09:48]

 

 

Gabageboi: Guys! We need help!

 

beentheredonethat: Now? Why?

 

Gabageboi: remember the abandoned house in my neighborhood?

 

idontcare: Yep. Why?

 

Gabageboi: We r here and two wendigos live here. Alec fought and now we’re hiding in the basement. Can someone come??

 

littlewolf: Ok, we’re going to be there in five minutes, who’s there?

 

Gabageboi: Alec, Nolan and I

 

bisaster: WHY ARE YOU EVEN THERE??

 

Gabageboi: Can we talk about that later? When we’re safe?

 

littlewolf: We’re going around the house and come in through a window. Then we’ll fight our way to you

 

geniusss: no, we’re going around the house, climb into the basement and fight our way up

 

littlewolf: THAT’S WHAT I JUST SAID???

 

geniusss: Yes, but I changed it to us going through the window into the basement

 

littlewolf: BUT IT’S MY PLAN???

 

hayhay: But ur plans suck

 

littlewolf: THAT’S SO NOT TRUE!

 

beentheredonethat: Don’t you dare to say that’s bullshit. Your last plan ended with us getting covered in mud and something we smelled like even after 20 showers.

 

littlewolf: I DIDN’T KNOW THAT UNICORNS LIVE AT SWAMPS OKAY

 

GwenStacy: Rly?

 

idontcare: Yup

 

Gabageboi: As much as I love roasting Liam, could you pls help us? Nolan wants to fight a fucking wendigo

 

bisaster: IF HE GETS HIMSELF INTO DANGER AGAIN I’LL KILL HIM

 

Mr. Invisible: Oh?

 

bisaster: …yes.

 

Diazzz: You don’t have to pretend buddy

 

bisaster: Don’t call me buddy

 

hayhay: I think that’s funny, considering that last time Nolan broke his arm after trying to help us during a mission, you cried

 

idontcare: Oh yeah. I thought you would never stop

 

Diazzz: He did?

 

GwenStacy: What a softie<3

 

littlewolf: He’s ugly when he cries

 

bisaster: U r just jealous I look even handsome when I cry

 

beentheredonethat: Liam looks funny when he cries. I don’t know if I should laugh or cuddle him when he does

 

Mr. Invisible: Guys? Don’t you forget something?

 

littlewolf: What?

 

Mr. Invisible: Alec, Gabe and Nolan?

 

littlewolf: FUCK

 

littlewolf: WE R ON OUR WAY

 

fuckoff: no need.

 

geniusss: U did it?

 

fuckoff: No, Josh and Lori came and now we’re on our way to McDonalds

 

Hollowgay: I FINALLY HAVE PARENTS THAT LOVE ME ENOUGH TO GET ME MCDONALDS

 

littlewolf: Nolan no!

 

bisaster: FUCK ARE YOU OK???

 

 

_idontcare sent a picture_

 

_They were sitting at McDonalds. Gabe was eating fries with Alec’s arm around his shoulder. Alec held his burger with his other hand and was biting into it in the exact moment Lori had made the picture. Josh was laughing, a bruise on his cheek slowly healing. Nolan sat next to him, his eyes rolled back so they only saw white while sipping his drink. Lori grinned brightly, showing the camera her middle finger with Josh’s hand laying on her thigh._

 

 

bisaster: JOSH NO TAKE YOUR HAND AWAY

 

hayhay: Wait, u r here too?

 

idontcare: Yep. Come sit with us

 

GwenStacy: Yey <3

 

Mr. Invisible: Can you bring us something too?

 

Hollowgay: But only for you and Mason

 

Mr. Invisible: Deal

 

beentheredonethat: I feel attacked?

 

bisaster: Noley I’m sorry :(

 

Hollowgay: ….

 

bisaster: I’M SORRY ILOVEU

 

Hollowgay: Iloveu2 but next time u r gonna come.

 

bisaster: Next time I’m going with u guys

 

fuckoff: Deal, then we can let him walk in first

 

littlewolf: I hope he gets eaten

 

Hollowgay: ?!

 

littlewolf: *I hope he gets something to eat

 

bisaster: I’m hungry

 

idontcare: We got you something too idiot

 

bisaster: Thx <3

 

geniusss: Wait Nolan is that a bruise on your neck? Did a wendigo hit you??

 

bisaster: WHAT WHEre????

 

geniusss: Zoom in on Lori’s pic

 

Hollowgay: No that was a mosquito

 

littlewolf: On the new pic?

 

geniusss: Yes

 

Mr. Invisible: A mosquito?

 

Hollowgay: Yep.

 

bisaster: For a moment I was almost running to the house to kill a wendigo

 

beentheredonethat: Oh come on mosquito. No need

 

littlewolf: Why r u calling him mosquito?

 

littlewolf: Bc he always borrows money?

 

geniusss: He does? I lent some from him just yesterday

 

fuckoff: We play the game ‘How much money can we get from Liam until he gets it?’

 

fuckoff: And that’s a hickey

 

hayhay: ASHDKAH

 

Gabageboi: U should see his collarbone and upper body. It’s like a map downwards

 

hayhay: SEE? PLS GWEN, I WON’T BE AS EXTRA AS BRETT! JUST A FEW HICKIESSSSS

 

GwenStacy: ok

 

hayhay: YESSS

 

littlewolf: Wait, u hated hickies when we were a couple?

 

hayhay: Bc u bit too hard

 

beentheredonethat: Oh, I like that

 

geniusss: we know

 

bisaster: U were sucking and biting Liam’s neck during lunch and cursed loudly when they disappeared again

 

beentheredonethat: Cuz it’s unfair

 

littlewolf: Wait.

 

littlewolf: BRETT?? NOLAN??? HICKEY???

 

Diazzz: …

 

Gabageboi: …

 

hayhay: …

 

Mr. Invisible: …

 

fuckoff: He’s such a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it<3  
> The Iron Man/Captain America argument isn't inspired by one my friends had, nope:)


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

[Sunday, 02:05]

 

 

Hollowgay: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO YOUUU HAPY BIRHTDAY TOO YUOOOO HAPYP BRITHDAYYY TOO YUUUU

 

beentheredonethat: ?

 

bisaster: Why r u still awake T?

 

beentheredonethat: Liam snores

 

bisaster: K

 

beentheredonethat: And u?

 

Hollowgay: HAPPPPPYYYY BIIIIRRRTTHHFHHDAAAAAAAYYYYY TTPPP YUUUUUUUU

 

idontcare: We r @ Sinema, babysitting drunk idiots

 

Gabageboi: HAAAAPPPPPPYYYY BIIIRRTTTTTHHHHHTHHHHDYAYAYAY

 

beentheredonethat: Who’s birthday is it?

 

fuckoff: I have no idea

 

Diazzz: I think a celebrity’s b-day

 

geniusss: GAPPPYYY BIIIRRTHDAAYYY

 

Mr. Invisible: I wish it was.

 

Mr. Invisible: They sing and cheer for Kermit

 

beentheredonethat: Rly?

 

bisaster: They look so cute tho?

 

_Mr. Invisible sent a video_

 

_First it was black. Then the club lights illuminated the booth they were sitting in. Gabe, Nolan and Mason had their arms around each other’s shoulders and sang loudly Happy Birthday, Mason and Gabe both a glass in their free hands. The phone turned to the other side of the booth where Josh and Lori sat together closely, kissing and laughing about their friends. Corey turned the camera and gave a thumb up before he filmed Brett who adoringly stared at Nolan. Alec next to him watched them with his typical fond/annoyed look. The three were ready for another round but then Nolan groaned and laid his head on the table. Mason and Gabe exchanged a glance and began to sing again, this time with distorted voices._

 

beentheredonethat: This is gold

 

beentheredonethat: I’ll blackmail the fuck out of them.

 

idontcare: I know, right?

 

geniusss: HAAAPPPYPYYY

 

Gabageboi: BIIIRTTTHHDAYSXY

 

geniusss: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YUUUUUUUUUU

 

Gabageboi: TOIIIII YUOOOO

 

Diazzz: Now they are done

 

beentheredonethat: ?

 

idontcare: They are too drunk to even remember their names

 

beentheredonethat: They know that Kermit’s birthday isn’t until next month, right?

 

Mr. Invisible: They looked it up and said Google’s a liar

 

idontcare: Nolan said that he knew when his boo’s birthday is

 

bisaster: He looked so cute tho, I couldn’t correct him<3

 

* * *

 

[Sunday, 10:05]

 

 

littlewolf: Wtf happened last night?

 

Diazzz: just read above??

 

hayhay: OMG THAT VIDEO IS THE BEST THING EVER

 

GwenStacy: When did u guys get home?

 

Mr. Invisible: Mason and I were at home around 3?

 

fuckoff: I had to drag Gabe to the car, got home at half past 3

 

idontcare: Brett carried Nolan, we were at home shortly before 3

 

hayhay: Are they still alive?

 

Diazzz: Nolan’s still out

 

Mr. Invisible: Mason’s throwing up in the bathroom

 

fuckoff: Gabe’s eating breakfast, he isn’t even hungover

 

Gabageboi: Bc I’m great

 

beentheredonethat: Ehh

 

Gabageboi: Heeey :(

 

idontcare: lol

 

bisaster: How is it that Nolan sleeps when he’s drunk, and nothing could wake him up, not even an elephant in the kitchen, but when he’s sober he can’t sleep until two or three in the morning and goes to school like it’s normal?

 

fuckoff: Bc it’s normal for him?

 

Gabageboi: He should always be drunk. Would get him more sleep

 

geniusss: Bc that’s so healthy.

 

beentheredonethat: I go to sleep after one in the morning too, doesn’t need that much sleep

 

beentheredonethat: And Liam’s snoring gets less around that time

 

littlewolf: I DON’T SNORE

 

beentheredonethat: Yes you do

 

geniusss: Yes, you do

 

hayhay: yes you do

 

littlewolf: Ugh

 

Hollowgay: And I’m back from the dead ajsfhjs

 

Diazzz: Hey Cookie. Brett and Lori are making breakfast, come down asap

 

fuckoff: Last time I saw that, I was so close to calling a TV channel to suggest a new comedy show

 

GwenStacy: What’s so funny about it?

 

Diazzz: Lori is a good cook

 

Hollowgay: Brett is a good cook

 

Diazzz: But when they’re both in the kitchen

 

Hollowgay: Chaos reigns

 

Gabageboi: They hit each other and use the other’s ingredients. And then they fight over what belongs to who and push each other all the time

 

fuckoff: It’s absolute hilarious

 

hayhay: Once Lori pushed Brett so hard, he fell on the stove

 

littlewolf: That’s nice

 

bisaster: It burnt like hell

 

beentheredonethat: How would you know?

 

beentheredonethat: I’m the hell expert

 

Mr. Invisible: Oh plz not again

 

beentheredonethat: I.feel.attacked.again??

 

idontcare: Naww, Corey is done with your shit Theo<3

 

Gabageboi: That was the scariest message I’ve ever read

 

geniusss: Run Theo

 

littlewolf: Oh come on. Lori could never hurt someone

 

bisaster: I beg to differ

 

Hollowgay: ˄˄

 

hayhay: ˄˄

 

fuckoff: ˄˄

 

Gabageboi: ˄˄

 

idontcare: Bc snitches end up in ditches

 

Diazzz: I didn’t know I could love you even more

 

idontcare: <3

 

Hollowgay: AHJDHAHhhg

 

hayhay: AsAhhfhjsaf

 

littlewolf: U 2 found each other

 

hayhay: Fuck off

 

GwenStacy: Bby, no!

 

hayhay: Sorry Liam

 

Hollowgay: BBY AHSDGHAGJDGAJ

 

fuckoff: Bby™

 

beentheredonethat: Ugh

 

bisaster: The lost annoying habit is back?

 

fuckoff: << honey™

 

Gabageboi: We stab!

 

Gabageboi: I mean stan

 

idontcare: Yeah stabbing is Corey’s thing

 

geniusss: And Nolan’s

 

Hollowgay: Ok it was ONE (1) time!!

 

Mr. Invisible: Still.

 

fuckoff: Why weren’t we friends back then?

 

fuckoff: Everything sounds more exciting than this…

 

littlewolf: You mean bc we don’t have to fight dread docs and beasts and stuff like that?

 

fuckoff: All we did yesterday was sitting in your living room, listening to you and Brett argue and then you and Theo upstairs

 

littlewolf: U LISTENED??

 

idontcare: Yep

 

bisaster: I wanted to scream

 

hayhay: U still sound like a girl

 

littlewolf: WAIT NO FUCK OFF I DON’T I’M THE MAAN

 

fuckoff: Yeah right

 

fuckoff: U r

 

fuckoff: THE MAAN™

 

littlewolf: I hate u so much.

 

beentheredonethat: He sounds kinda squeaky, right?

 

littlewolf: THEO?!?!?

 

hayhay: He does

 

bisaster: Can we not talk about how Liam sounds during sex?

 

idontcare: Why are you talking about sex?

 

bisaster: ?

 

littlewolf: WE PLAYED TWISTER

 

Hollowgay: WITHOUT ME????

 

Gabageboi: WITHOUT ME?

 

Diazzz: Wtf

 

geniusss: I agree

 

geniusss: WTF

 

Mr. Invisible: I’m traumatized

 

GwenStacy: Why don’t we play twister during pack night?

 

Hollowgay: YEAH WHY DON’T WE

 

Gabageboi: U r such a dirty little fanboy

 

Hollowgay: ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

 

Diazzz: What the…

 

idontcare: Ignore him

 

Hollowgay: WAKE me UPP

 

Gabageboi: WAKE MW UP INSIDEE

 

GwenStacy: BEfore you GoGo

 

littlewolf: Oh HELL NO. SToP iT!

 

beentheredonethat: HELL ISN’T SOMETHING YOU CAN TALK ABOUT!

 

geniusss: Geez

 

fuckoff: Wtf is his problem?

 

beentheredonethat: MY problem

 

beentheredonethat: I’m here, you don’t have to talk like I’m not.

 

beentheredonethat: And MY PROBLEM IS that y’all have no idea how hell is!

 

geniusss: Since when is he texting like that?

 

bisaster: That’s his usual way when he’s on the verge of crying

 

fuckoff: Or if he’s hungry

 

hayhay: Or if he wants to be funny

 

Mr. Invisible: Or if he wants to kill someone

 

Hollowgay: Or if he’s hurt and doesn’t want to admit it. I once asked him what he did. He said chilling in blood. His own. From a bullet wound. I had to ask my way to how he ended up like that and promised to never tell Liam

 

littlewolf: ˄˄Theo??

 

beentheredonethat: FFS NOLAN

 

beentheredonethat: WHY??

 

Diazzz: And when he feels betrayed

 

idontcare: By hiS OWN SON GASP

 

Hollowgay: I

 

 

_Hollowgay left the group_

 

 

_littlewolf added Hollowgay_

 

 

littlewolf: NOLAN??

 

Hollowgay: ˙ ͜ʟ˙

 

beentheredonethat: Say another word and you’re dead.

 

bisaster: THEO?!?!

 

Hollowgay: ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 

Gabageboi: He’s in denial. Try again tmrw

 

Hollowgay: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

 

[Monday, 18:52]

 

 

_Hollowgay sent a picture_

 

_Brett was laying on his bed without a shirt, his hair was messed up and sticking in every possible direction. His neck was exposed, his right cheek on the pillow and a hand on his chest. He looked so soft in the dim light and Nolan captured it with LOOK AT HIM AHFAH_

 

 

Hollowgay: MY BOyFFRiend is SO FUVKING GORgEouSSS OMG

 

hayhay: U R SO CUTE ASDHAK

 

Mr. Invisible: Cute

 

geniusss: WoW the eight pack

 

Diazzz: Are you srsly having gay panic rn?

 

Hollowgay: YESSS

 

Hollowgay: I’M ALWAYS GAY PaniCKING ARound HIMM ASSHDFk

 

Gabageboi: WITHOUT ME??

 

Hollowgay: WHY WOULD I GAY PANiC WITh yUU?1?

 

Gabageboi: Oh

 

Gabageboi: I read gay picnicking

 

Mr. Invisible: Gay picnicking?

 

littlewolf: What’s so gay about picnicking?

 

beentheredonethat: I guess

 

beentheredonethat: We?

 

hayhay: HAHAHHAHAHAHAH

 

geniusss: True though.

 

Hollowgay: LET’S GO PICNICKING PLS

 

littlewolf: When there isn’t a witch in town, sure

 

littlewolf: Oh fuck

 

Hollowgay: A WITCH???

 

Gabageboi: A REAL WITCH??

 

fuckoff: Cool, a witch

 

Diazzz: Rly?

 

GwenStacy: Is she friendly?

 

hayhay: A WITCH WJAT A BIZCH

 

idontcare: lol srsly?

 

beentheredonethat: Great Li. Really.

 

geniusss: Surprise?

 

hayhay: Can we like

 

hayhay: meet her?

 

Mr. Invisible: She said she’s on her way to a friend and won’t stay for long

 

hayhay: Is that a yes?

 

Hollowgay: I WANNA MEET HER

 

littlewolf: NO!

 

beentheredonethat: Not after your last witch

 

GwenStacy: The last one??

 

fuckoff: Nolan asked her if she had a broom and brought her a black cat

 

geniusss: She wanted to curse him, but I talked her out of it

 

Hollowgay: SHE LIKED THE CAT THO??

 

Mr. Invisible: Bc Princess Bubbles was cute

 

beentheredonethat: No one could not accept a cat as cute as her

 

hayhay: ˄˄

 

hayhay: But I think she didn’t like the name that much. Better luck with that next time Noley

 

bisaster: NOLAN DON’T SEND PICS TO THEM???!?!

 

Hollowgay: BUT U R GORGEOUSASS???

 

Mr. Invisible: Was the ass intended?

 

Hollowgay: NO

 

Hollowgay: BUT NOW IT IS

 

Hollowgay: HE HAS A GREAT ASS

 

littlewolf: STOP IT

 

fuckoff: Gorgeousass™

 

geniusss: His eight pack is great too

 

Hollowgay: I KNOW RIGHT ASDKSJ

 

bisaster: I feel objected?

 

beentheredonethat: Get over it

 

Gabageboi: Great point Theo. Because how about we get over the grounded issue and go out on Friday??

 

hayhay: YES PLZZZ

 

littlewolf: No.

 

fuckoff: Come on

 

idontcare: We could go anyways tbh

 

Hollowgay: I WANNA

 

GwenStacy: I’m in

 

Diazzz: How about Sinema :)

 

idontcare: So I see ur ex hookups?

 

Mr. Invisible: And Brett’s

 

Diazzz: No babe!

 

Diazzz: I love you and I want to show u off<3

 

idontcare: Can’t argue with that <3

 

littlewolf: U r still grounded!?

 

fuckoff: Let’s meet at mine before though

 

Mr. Invisible: Around seven?

 

littlewolf: ???

 

beentheredonethat: Ok

 

littlewolf: THEO NO

 

Hollowgay: Should I wear my new shirt??

 

geniusss: Which one?

 

idontcare: The pink one?

 

Hollowgay: It’s salmon

 

fuckoff: Ah, the pink one

 

idontcare: U look like a twink with that

 

hayhay: A funky twink

 

Diazzz: He always looks like a twink

 

GwenStacy: A funky twink who steals all ur uwus<3

 

Hollowgay: <3

 

Hollowgay: Gwen’s my new fav

 

Mr. Invisible: Didn’t you say I’m your fav one hour ago?

 

fuckoff: Nolan’s fav™

 

idontcare: I can’t wait for that TV show to air

 

Gabageboi: I THOUGHT I’M UR FAV??

 

bisaster: I thought I’M your fav???

 

beentheredonethat: Come on guys

 

beentheredonethat: We all know his fav changes daily

 

fuckoff: So it’s a daily TV show

 

idontcare: That’s good. More money for us

 

Hollowgay: COREY ILY

 

Hollowgay: But Gwen’s such a softie ugh

 

Hollowgay: Gabe can’t be my fav. He’s my best friend already

 

Gabageboi: True. I’m good with that :)

 

Hollowgay: AND BRETT U R MY FAV ON ANOTHER FAV LIST

 

Hollowgay: THERE’S ONLY U ON IT

 

bisaster: <3

 

Hollowgay: and Matthew Daddario

 

bisaster: Well he’s hot

 

hayhay: Totally agree

 

GwenStacy: oh

 

hayhay: WHAT NO

 

hayhay: I MEAN YES BUT HE’S THE ONLY MAN I WOULD CONSIDER RIGHT NOW

 

hayhay: I LOVE YOU

 

Mr. Invisible: Gwen?

 

Diazzz: Maybe she doesn’t share that opinion?

 

beentheredonethat: She was too good for you anyways

 

Gabageboi: Is this the first break up the pack will have to deal with?

 

fuckoff: You’ll see next time on

 

idontcare: Hella gay, pan and bi

 

fuckoff: We don’t name the show that.

 

Mr. Invisible: I think it’s a pretty good summary of… this

 

geniusss: That’s our life

 

Mr. Invisible: I know but I didn’t want to say it

 

bisaster: It’s accurate though

 

littlewolf: Why is this even my life. What did I do to deserve yall

 

beentheredonethat: I mean. The original McCall pack was the same

 

geniusss: The bisexuality was almost suffocating

 

fuckoff: Also. Sexual tension everywhere. And I was with them what? Three days?

 

Hollowgay: HAAHAHA

 

hayhay: WHAT

 

GwenStacy: I’m a lesbian ig

 

geniusss: ?

 

geniusss: Didn’t you say you’re bi?

 

GwenStacy: Well yes. But I thought about it. Bc I wouldn’t kiss Matthew Daddario.

 

GwenStacy: So, I thought about the differences between what I feel with Hayden and what I felt with my exes.

 

GwenStacy: And I’m sure I’m pretty gay

 

Hollowgay: Stan

 

hayhay: OMG I THOUGHT U R MAD ILYSM

 

GwenStacy: I love you too<3

 

littlewolf: I

 

littlewolf: Ok no.

 

fuckoff: Good

 

* * *

 

[Friday, 01:12]

 

 

idontcare: Nolan just broke Theo

 

littlewolf: WhAt1? NOOop

 

fuckoff: good he was annoying with that hell talk

 

littlewolf: ComE bAACK Too Me!1!111

 

Hollowgay: NO IM ARY DSD

 

GwenStacy: DONT BE BRokEn theO,, evrythingdd godd :((((

 

hayhay: Omg my gf is an emotional drunk.

 

idontcare: I’d like to inform y’all that I now have a video of Theo and Nolan dancing macarena. Thx for your attention

 

fuckoff: I need this.

 

Diazzz: Kudos for that

 

Mr. Invisible: Oh god

 

Mr. Invisible: Nolan and Gwen are interpreting hollaback girl.

 

bisaster: THEY ARE TWERKING AT EACH OTHER

 

bisaster: HAYDEN GET UR WIFEY

 

hayhay: Get ur hubby if u r not too much of a pussy

 

bisaster: She hit me with her hair.

 

geniusss: BEDT PSRTYY EVAAA

 

* * *

 

 

[Saturday, 12:38]

 

 

bisaster: How did we even end up at that party yesterday?

 

hayhay: It was one of Gwen’s old friends

 

Diazzz: I know the guy 2

 

GwenStacy: I feel sick.

 

Hollowgay: Ugh my head’s killing me

 

littlewolf: Why did I even agree to join u

 

Gabageboi: Can someone explain why there are pictures of us dressed up with wigs and dresses on my phone?

 

hayhay: …

 

Mr. Invisible: …

 

Diazzz: …

 

littlewolf: I can explain

 

littlewolf: It’s… complicated

 

Gabageboi: No one?

 

littlewolf: WHat?

 

littlewolf: Gabe no

 

Gabageboi: Gr8. I’ll just send them to Lori

 

idontcare: Hell yeah

 

beentheredonethat: Don’t use the h word.

 

geniusss: I feel like I’m dying.

 

Hollowgay: OMG GUYS THERE’S A PARTY TODAYY

 

littlewolf: R u serious?

 

littlewolf: No one’s dumb enough to go there

 

Gabageboi: HELL YEAH

 

Hollowgay: :)

 

littlewolf: Why am I not surprised it’s u 2?

 

beentheredonethat: I’ll come with u

 

littlewolf: ??

 

fuckoff: Can’t. But Lori and Josh could?

 

Diazzz: Look at me as the damage control guy

 

bisaster: I’m in

 

idontcare: Ditto

 

geniusss: Ditto 2

 

littlewolf: I’m…

 

littlewolf: Really not surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again :)  
> Hope you liked this chapter, the next one will continue with the next party bc those idiots drunk is like... the most annoying part in Liam's life as pack dad :)  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3  
> Wanna talk? @holl0wgay on tumblr


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

 

[Saturday, 23:22]

 

 

GwenStacy: Nolan just send me a pic of his abs and I’m surprised he looks really fit but ??

 

bisaster: was probably for me. Our names are similar.

 

hayhay: How?

 

bisaster: I’m Hubby with the eggplant and like, fifteen hearts

 

bisaster: Alec did it as a joke, but it stayed

 

bisaster: And you’re LOMAHL with, again, like fifteen hearts

 

GwenStacy: LOMAHL?

 

bisaster: Love of mine and Hayden’s life

 

GwenStacy: <3

 

Hollowgay: HERE AREE SOOoO many PEOPLLE

 

geniusss: AND THEY’RE ALL SINGIG THST SING FROM MAmA Mia1!

 

beentheredonethat: They r being idiots

 

idontcare: At least they know the lyrics

 

Gabageboi: I DRSNK SoO mUCH

 

Gabgeboi: BT StILL FEEK LIKR DYING

 

littlewolf: And that’s why I’m @ home, watching a documentary about Roman mythology

 

Hollowgay: AND ThTAs WHY YOURE NOT GETEing LAID Aanymoore

 

beentheredonethat: I choose not to comment on that statement.

 

fuckoff: I love this. Pls continue

 

littlewolf: That’s the first time you said pls

 

Gabageboi: hE ONlY bEGS IN BED

 

Hollowgay: JINkY

 

fuckoff: JINkY™

 

* * *

 

[Wednesday, 14:08]

 

 

Hollowgay: LIAM’S WORKING AT THE LIBRARY ADJHAS

 

hayhay: Wait what

 

geniusss: Yup

 

littlewolf: Well, some of us are more mature than others in here and work to earn their own money.

 

idontcare: Why do I suddenly feel so attacked?

 

beentheredonethat: His boss asked him for reasons and stuff like that and he said:

 

beentheredonethat: I have children to feed

 

hayhay: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

 

Hollowgay: So we can go to McDonalds again??

 

littlewolf: You can’t see me right now but I just rolled my eyes so hard they almost got stuck.

 

fuckoff: U want Theo to kiss your eyelids so it won’t happen again?

 

littlewolf: ???

 

Mr. Invisible: ???

 

bisaster: ????

 

idontcare: lol

 

Diazzz: Do I have to understand this… or…?

 

GwenStacy: I don’t know but I just saw Alec running away from Theo

 

Gabageboi: Good. He’s alive :)

 

fuckoff: Yap. Still breathing

 

littlewolf: That’s the best I did hope for

 

fuckoff: Rude

 

* * *

 

[Thursday, 18:04]

 

 

bisaster: @ Nolan, Lori, Diaz

 

bisaster: Go upstairs and come down only when I say you can

 

Gabageboi: ?

 

littlewolf: ?

 

geniusss: ?

 

GwenStacy: It’s a surprise for them <3

 

Hollowgay: A SURPSIRW??????

 

Hollowgay: I WANNA KNOWWW

 

idontcare: WHat is it??

 

Diazzz: Why me?

 

bisaster: Just… do it

 

Hollowgay: _shia labeouf voice:_ JUST dOO IT

 

bisaster: I CAN HEAR U GUYS IN THE LIVING ROOM GO UPSTAIRS

 

Mr. Invisible: Is it a good surprise?

 

bisaster: Ofc it is.

 

beentheredonethat: Tell them they get nothing if they aren’t upstairs in three seconds (Nolan ten bc human)

 

littlewolf: Just threaten them in general.

 

bisaster: How?

 

littlewolf: Wait a sec

 

geniusss: Oh god

 

littlewolf: Lori, go upstairs or I’ll send the video I have of your last birthday to all of them

 

idontcare: U WOULDN’T DARWE

 

littlewolf: Josh, go upstairs or Brett and I will give you a shovel talk

 

Diazzz: Damn I’m gone

 

littlewolf: Nolan.

 

Hollowgay: U HAVE NOTHING ON ME

 

littlewolf: I’ll say it.

 

Hollowgay: RLY?????

 

bisaster: WTF just happened?

 

bisaster: Why’s he running and tripping and running to my room??

 

fuckoff: That’s the dad™

 

Hollowgay: DO IT NOW OR DIE FOR ME

 

littlewolf: Stfu and let me collect and stash my last bits of pride

 

bisaster: Thx…. I guess…

 

littlewolf: U r welcome

 

beentheredonethat: Is that the same Liam that fell for me, quite literally, yesterday after school?

 

littlewolf: The old Liam can’t come to the phone right now

 

beentheredonethat: Why’s it turning me on when you quote T Swift?

 

littlewolf: Because he’s dead

 

littlewolf: And I’m dad

 

Hollowgay: HAHAHAHaHHAHAHHAHHhahahhshdajfdaeh

 

Hollowgay: I’M WHEEZING THANK YOU ILY

 

bisaster: GASP

 

beentheredonethat: Ok no. Nope. Not at all. Nope. Bye bye.

 

littlewolf: Don’t be stupid,,, you jerk

 

beentheredonethat: Tzz

 

littlewolf: OH you wanna fight me???

 

beentheredonethat: I can totally take you,,, little runt

 

idontcare: Is that what flirting looks like?

 

Gabageboi: Yeah I sure hope it does

 

fuckoff: That’s gay.

 

geniusss: smh.

 

* * *

 

[Monday, 18:04]

 

 

littlewolf: I don’t really want to know bc it’s finally quiet and no one texted anything for two weeks or so

 

littlewolf: But

 

littlewolf: R u okay?

 

geniusss: Or are u dead?

 

Hollowgay: Depends

 

fuckoff: Oh yeah I’m dead inside

 

Gabageboi: We know.

 

fuckoff: Yeah sry

 

idontcare: That’s so sad

 

hayhay: Nolan say something

 

Hollowgay: LOoK AT ALLL ThOose WEREWOLVES

 

beentheredonethat: At least he’s normal

 

littlewolf: Define normal

 

fuckoff: Normal

 

fuckoff: NOrmAL

 

fuckoff: NOLAn

 

idontcare: This is beautiful :’)

 

GwenStacy: How’s your day going guys? :)

 

Hollowgay: SHE STILL USES EMOJIS I’M WeaK

 

Diazzz: We planned a little road trip but idk if it’s gonna happen

 

Mr. Invisible: Where to?

 

Diazzz: Just… yk? Away a bit

 

littlewolf: Well, why not?

 

bisaster: R u serious?

 

littlewolf: Yeah?

 

Hollowgay: Sure Jan

 

hayhay: Do you live under a rock or ???

 

idontcare: Gabe and Alec broke up

 

littlewolf: Oh

 

beentheredonethat: Even I heard that

 

Gabageboi: It’s cool though. We r still friends but… we shouldn’t be stuffed in a car for a weekend

 

fuckoff: I mean I could easily run behind the car

 

GwenStacy: Absolutely not.

 

littlewolf: Wait why?

 

idontcare: Why did they break up or why can’t Alec run after the car why?

 

littlewolf: Latter

 

GwenStacy: It’s a road trip, not a marathon!

 

GwenStacy: And even though he could, doesn’t mean he should. It’s supposed to be a fun time

 

Hollowgay: You go girl!

 

hayhay: I cry bc I love u so much

 

GwenStacy: <3

 

hayhay: <3

 

beentheredonethat: Ok enough.

 

hayhay: Nope jerk

 

hayhay: <3

 

bisaster: We already have everything we need. Maybe more blankets, but we’ll see

 

beentheredonethat: WAIT

 

beentheredonethat: I’M NOT GONNA LET HAYDEN INTO MY CAR!

 

hayhay: RuDE

 

hayhay: In Theo’s car will be Morey, Thiam and probably Alec bc he won’t be in the same car as Gabe

 

hayhay: I’ll pick up Jori(? Losh??) and my princess and Brett’s in the car with Nolan and Gabe

 

idontcare: No fair! I wanted Alec!

 

Diazzz: WoW

 

idontcare: We are the only duo that survives this group, we need safety

 

littlewolf: If you sit in different cars, you can text each other

 

idontcare: OMG GR8 IDEA THX

 

idontcare: I’LL GET THE CHANCE TO MAKE PICTURES AND VIDEOS AND I’M GONNA BE THE BLACKMAIL QUEEN

 

Hollowgay: Yaaasss Queeennnn

 

fuckoff: I’ll get them too?

 

idontcare: Sure

 

fuckoff: Great

 

Gabageboi: Can we join forces? Every1 in 1 car. Blackmail material exchange on the loop?

 

fuckoff: Yes.

 

idontcare: I LOVE U AHHAHAHA

 

fuckoff: 2

 

Gabageboi: 3

 

littlewolf: God I created a monster

 

geniusss: It has always been there

 

Mr. Invisible: Don’t u guys have enough blackmail material already?

 

idontcare: There is no enough

 

Diazzz: my gf has a dark side wow

 

Mr. Invisible: Srsly, Lori never texted that much before

 

GwenStacy: Lori, you ok??

 

idontcare: I’M GREAT

 

idontcare: let me just breath and I’ll be back to normal

 

beentheredonethat: Define normal

 

Hollowgay: AHDSJHAHD

 

idontcare: ˄˄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you liked it :)  
> The next maybe three chapters are like,,,, just dumb humor. But well,,,,  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated<3  
> I'm @holl0wgay on tumblr :)


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

 

[Friday, 14:04]

 

 

Gabageboi: I don’t get it

 

Gabageboi: Why a cabin?

 

Gabageboi: Most of us practically live in the woods

 

Gabageboi: Why not the beach?

 

littlewolf: Bc I said so

 

fuckoff: Stop it before the dad™ shows too much again

 

idontcare: When does the dad™ even stop?

 

Gabageboi: Where does Liam begin and where the dad stop?

 

littlewolf: You guys give me so much grief and stress and anger

 

GwenStacy: I thought they would respect you. I mean you’re like… the alpha?

 

Gabageboi: Like I once said. Mason’s the real deal

 

geniusss: Still proud :’)

 

littlewolf: Can u guys just shut up and do your blackmail thing?

 

Hollowgay: BOSSY

 

littlewolf: Nolan I swear to god I’ll gut you if you ever say that again

 

GwenStacy: DON’T THREATEN THE CHILD!

 

idontcare: THE OPPRESSION SHALL END

 

Diazzz: Gwen’s a new threat for Liam lol

 

GwenStacy: I’m no threat. I just respect others and don’t want too visualized threats

 

geniusss: U r good for this pack

 

Mr. Invisible: Finally someone who won’t budge underneath the pressure that is Liam’s disappointment in us

 

Gabageboi: As a wise lady once said

 

Gabageboi: ya lol

 

idontcare: HE SAID I’M WISE

 

Gabageboi: Where’s our pack mum?

 

fuckoff: He’s driving and swearing bc Liam just groaned and exaggerated about how WE are the oppressors

 

Hollowgay: WE ARE THE OPPRESST: WE WANT FUN

 

fuckoff: Now that their own son has turned against them, the alpha and his mate shall suffer great loss

 

Diazzz: Like what?

 

Gabageboi: Pride?

 

idontcare: They can’t lose something they didn’t have to begin with

 

Mr. Invisible: Damn.

 

geniusss: As Liam’s best friend I say: stop it

 

geniusss: As oppressed soul I say: CONTINUE THE ROAST

 

littlewolf: Wow thx Mase

 

geniusss: U r welcome

 

littlewolf: I don’t feel welcome

 

littlewolf: But well

 

littlewolf: When the fucking dog, the trashbag and the queen of nonsense want a roast, they’ll get it

 

Hollowgay: I’m shook

 

Mr. Invisible: Didn’t see that coming

 

geniusss: Oh fuckk

 

idontcare: ….

 

Gabageboi: ….

 

fuckoff: …

 

fuckoff: WTF

 

fuckoff: DID U JUST CALL ME A DOG???

 

littlewolf: He got it

 

littlewolf: What a good boy

 

fuckoff: I’M SITTING RIGHT BEHIND YOU ASSHOLE

 

fuckoff: I’LL KICK YOUR SEAT

 

littlewolf: I’d like to see you try. Theo will throw you out and leave you behind at the side of the road

 

Hollowgay: Theo would laugh and fight with Alec, but he would congratulate him for pissing you off and let him have the passenger seat

 

Gabageboi: OHHHH SHIT

 

idontcare: Roasted not only by his own son but with his bf used for it? Damn I didn’t know you had it in you Noley

 

Diazzz: I’m so proud

 

geniusss: Brett’s going to kill you for this encouragement Lori

 

Diazzz: He can try

 

fuckoff: He can try

 

Gabageboi: He can try

 

GwenStacy: He can try

 

Mr. Invisible: I don’t think so

 

Hollowgay: I’ll kiss him as a distraction

 

littlewolf: WoW

 

 

[a few hours later]

 

 

_idontcare sent an image_

 

_fuckoff sent an image_

 

_Gabageboi sent an image_

 

_fuckoff sent a video (05:52)_

 

_idontcare sent an image_

 

_Gabageboi sent a video (03:24)_

 

_Gabageboi sent an image_

 

_fuckoff sent an image_

 

_fuckoff sent a video (02:25)_

 

 

idontcare: UGH WHY DO YOU HAVE THE BETTER MATERIAL

 

Hollowgay: Bc u r in a car with literal angels

 

GwenStacy: <3

 

Mr. Invisible: Is Brett really serenading Bloom?

 

Hollowgay: HE’S SO CUTE ASHDJA

 

Gabageboi: They r so annoying

 

idontcare: I feel u. Hayden’s singing loudly to Spice Girls

 

GwenStacy: SHE’S CUTE

 

GwenStacy: Why are Liam and Theo arguing tho?

 

Mr. Invisible: Can’t remember. Started too long ago

 

geniusss: I think it started with Nolan being a bad son

 

Hollowgay: Huh??

 

fuckoff: Come on don’t play dumb

 

idontcare: But Nolan’s normally not so…

 

Gabageboi: In roast the dad mood?

 

fuckoff: Roast the dad mood™

 

Diazzz: Shush I’m at 04:55

 

GwenStacy: Where Theo threatens to throw Liam’s book out of the window if he doesn’t stop throwing tantrums bout the different opinions in it?

 

Diazzz: Ya

 

Hollowgay: I’m at the “I think I wear your socks” part

 

fuckoff: They are like an old married couple

 

Mr. Invisible: Didn’t you say Mason and I are like an old married couple?

 

fuckoff: U guys are the lovey-dovey old married couple

 

fuckoff: They are the old married couple that has twenty kids, not enough socks and too much stress coming from work, family and the little town they have to protect

 

fuckoff: Though protect is a strong word

 

littlewolf: I despise you

 

fuckoff: same

 

idontcare: lol

 

geniusss: Guys there’s a motel in a few kilometers. How about we stay there overnight and continue tomorrow?

 

GwenStacy: Good idea, I don’t want to sleep in the car

 

Gabageboi: Yeah we can’t all be Theo

 

Diazzz: lol

 

* * *

 

[Saturday, 14:28]

 

 

_GwenStacy sent an image_

 

_Gwen and Nolan knelt next to a big golden retriever that was pawing at Nolan’s leg. Nolan patted his head and smiled at the camera, Gwen made a peace sign and leaned her head towards the big dog._

 

 

hayhay: I just died.

 

hayhay: Cuteness overload

 

hayhay: AHHHH HAKDHKAH<3 <3 <3

 

littlewolf: Calm down

 

hayhay: YOU DON’T DECIDE WHEN I’M CALM AND WHEN NOT

 

Mr. Invisible: Didn’t you just say you’re dead?

 

hayhay: Oh yeah, right

 

bisaster: i ….

 

bisaster: I wanna cuddle yall

 

Gabageboi: WHATS ITS NAME

 

Hollowgay: HAN SOLO

 

Gabageboi: Not cool bro

 

Diazzz: Nice

 

GwenStacy: And his owner was pretty hot

 

hayhay: I ROSE FROM THE DEAD BABY NO HOW HOT??

 

Hollowgay: She was a bit older than us but idk I can’t say much about women

 

bisaster: That’s my baby boy

 

littlewolf: Ugh stop it

 

beentheredonethat: this dog’s eyes look dead.

 

geniusss: Wtf

 

Diazzz: This dog is the purest soul on this earth

 

idontcare: Theo, don’t you have a heart?

 

beentheredonethat: I left it in hell. My sister wanted it very badly

 

Mr. Invisible: Oh god.

 

Diazzz: where u guys @?

 

GwenStacy: On the way back from a little walk

 

hayhay: Ok <3

 

Mr. Invisible: What are we gonna do before we have to be back in town?

 

Gabageboi: Idk

 

idontcare: same

 

 

_GwenStacy changed their name to lesbionic_

 

 

Gabageboi: we stan

 

idontcare: You did it? WoW

 

hayhay: AHDHAKDH

 

Hollowgay: GUYS OPEN THE DOOR

 

beentheredonethat: ?

 

lesbionic: NOLAN WTF WHY??

 

Hollowgay: I HAD TO!!! SORRY NOT SORRYY

 

littlewolf: I didn’t teach you that

 

fuckoff: Nah you taught him how to fall into holes and trip in the woods

 

Gabageboi: #Roasted

 

beentheredonethat: The back door is open, Nolan

 

Hollowgay: THX DAD

 

beentheredonethat: Don’t dad me

 

idontcare: u love it

 

beentheredonethat: I’m not loving it??

 

Gabageboi: _McDonalds melody in the background_

 

Diazzz: Theo’s loving it

 

Mr. Invisible: Who wants to get wasted at the bar near the cabin?

 

hayhay: Sunshine boy spoke. We do what he says.

 

idontcare: Like a cult

 

Diazzz: Isn’t it?

 

idontcare: well,,, yeah

 

hayhay: we need a name then??

 

littlewolf: No puns.

 

fuckoff: Hairy hoes™

 

 

_littlewolf left the group_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE <3


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

 

[Wednesday, 11:25]

 

 

lesbionic: I feel a change in the balance of funny and smutty

 

bisaster: It was ONE joke

 

Hollowgay: 1

 

hayhay: I didn’t like it either. So shut up Talbot

 

bisaster: You surname me now, Romero?

 

Diazzz: Dude that joke was awful

 

idontcare: I pretend I’m your cousin now.

 

beentheredonethat: Do I wanna know?

 

Mr. Invisible: God no.

 

Gabageboi: Even Corey is disgusted.

 

geniusss: Where’s Liam?

 

beentheredonethat: Oh shit

 

 

_beentheredonethat added littlewolf_

 

 

littlewolf: I finally lived in peace. Those three fucking days. Or three and a half.

 

beentheredonethat: U r my boyfriend. From now on we suffer together

 

littlewolf: That was sweet and threatening all at once

 

Hollowgay: :||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||:||

 

geniusss: Is he okay?

 

idontcare: Brett just told him he won’t be @ home tonight

 

Hollowgay: :’’’’’’’((((

 

Gabageboi: That’s alien sadness

 

Hollowgay: :((((((((

 

Diazzz: How bout we watch a movie tonight?

 

Hollowgay: <3 <3

 

idontcare: Without me. I’m gonna sleep @ Gwayden’s

 

beentheredonethat: Nol, how bout driving through the town with me?

 

Hollowgay: Without Liam?

 

beentheredonethat: Yeah

 

Hollowgay: Sorry Josh, we can watch a movie on Friday<3 <3

 

Diazzz: K I’ll go to Gabe and look through blackmail material with him

 

littlewolf: I feel left out?

 

geniusss: I’d say come over to me and Corey, but we have Alec already here

 

littlewolf: wow.

 

* * *

 

[Thursday, 20:57]

 

 

Hollowgay: GUYS GUYS GYSU SYUHdhlkshf

 

hayhay: When the excitement becomes too much

 

lesbionic: What is it?

 

lesbionic: ugh wait

 

 

_lesbionic changed their name to bubblegum_

 

 

Hollowgay: U r such a softie ugh we stan

 

Hollowgay: Anyways

 

Hollowgay: REMEMBER WHEN BRETT SAID HE HAS OLDPICTURES FRIM A PHOTOSHOOT FOR THE LACROSSE CALNEDER THEY HAD AT DPREP

 

Mr. Invisible: Vaguely

 

Gabageboi: y?

 

 

_Hollowgay sent an image_

_Brett, wearing his gear but not his helmet, smiling at the camera with ruffled up hair. His eyes were closed, to prevent his eyes to destroy the pic, but he looked like he laughed, and it was taken on the field with his team behind him practicing._

 

 

Hollowgay: ASDHAHDJAKHD

 

Hollowgay: Not to be all nsfw but I wanna hold his hand.

 

Diazzz: He’s your boyfriend, you can do more than hold his hand

 

Hollowgay: CAN I??

 

Hollowgay: WAIT I CAN

 

geniusss: Did he just forget he’s his boyfriend?

 

Gabageboi: The gay panic shot down the important parts of his brain

 

littlewolf: Brett doesn’t look that good

 

beentheredonethat: Nah he’s a good-looking dude

 

Mr. Invisible: Did Theo just call Brett dude?

 

fuckoff: Did Theo just call Brett good-looking?

 

bisaster: Wow thx T

 

littlewolf: ???

 

beentheredonethat: What?

 

littlewolf: !!!!

 

Diazzz: He’s talking to you buddy

 

idontcare: we don’t speak Liam

 

geniusss: I’m fluent

 

beentheredonethat: I only speak angry, horny and confused Liam

 

beentheredonethat: That’s text Liam

 

Hollowgay: I speak eating Liam

 

Hollowgay: And disappointed Liam

 

bubblegum: That’s so confusing. How many Liam’s are there?

 

Mr. Invisible: There are not enough numbers for Liam

 

Gabageboi: I think that’s betrayed Liam

 

beentheredonethat: Nolan, that’s your specialty

 

Hollowgay: Nah, my specialty is betrayed by my own son Liam

 

Hollowgay: This, this is betrayed by my own boyfriend Liam

 

geniusss: -ish

 

geniusss: Yall forgot it.

 

geniusss: Liam-ish

 

Gabageboi: Do we look smart to you??

 

geniusss: …

 

geniusss: No not really

 

Gabageboi: Thank you

 

geniusss: Sure u r welcome

 

littlewolf: Ok no. I’m done with you guys.

 

hayhay: Don’t leave this groupchat Liam.

 

hayhay: We’ll only add you again.

 

bubblegum: You can’t escape this friendship

 

bubblegum: We’ll always be here, if you want it or not

 

littlewolf: that was the scariest way someone ever told me we’re friends.

 

bubblegum: deal with it

 

* * *

 

[Friday, 09:54]

 

 

Gabageboi: So Nolan and I are at the hospital

 

fuckoff: Wtf did you do??

 

littlewolf: ARE YOU OKAY??

 

bisaster: SWEETIE WHATS WRONGHG

 

beentheredonethat: What happened?

 

bubblegum: Who do I have to punch??

 

idontcare: The family, ladies and gentlemen

 

hayhay: Argh my bby is the cutest<3

 

Gabageboi: There was this guy that had a tail,,, and asked about Scott,,, and said his name’s Jackson,,, and Nolan liked him,,,

 

geniusss: Oh god.

 

Gabageboi: And his boyfriend Ethan was with him and said he needed to talk with the alpha,,,,,, and Nolan said Scott’s gone and that Liam’s like the new alpha and if he wanted to talk with Scott, he would have to talk with Liam first cuz Liam’s his beta and when Jackson asked about how we know Liam,,,, Nolan told him that he was a hunter,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Mr. Invisible: Oh no

 

Gabageboi: so Jackson tried to numb us with his numbing poison shit,,,,,,, but Nolan tried to punch him,,,,, and Ethan held me back,,,,,,,,,

 

bisaster: Ffs

 

Gabageboi: Jackson got angry bc Nolan missed him and hit his Porsche,,,,,,, with his keys,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Diazzz: That’s bad.

 

Gabageboi: Ethan tied me to the railing at the back of the school and tried to stop Jackson from lashing out,,,,,,, but he already pushed Nolan and Nolan hit the railing,,,,,,,,,hard,,,,,,,,,,, but he had gripped Jackson’s sleeve so Jackson hit the railing too,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

idontcare: WoW

 

Gabageboi: Jackson saw that Nolan was bleeding at the back of his head and wanted to drive away but Ethan hit him, scolded him and they drove us to the hospital. On the way, I explained our situation and that we’re part of the pack now

 

Gabageboi: And now they wanted me to add them so they can talk to Liam for a sec but I had to explain everything first so have fun

 

littlewolf: Wait what

 

 

_Gabageboi added Lizard_

 

 

_Gabageboi added thegaytwin_

 

 

Lizard: Yikes what’s this

 

beentheredonethat: show respect to the beta/alpha

 

thegaytwin: Hey guys

 

bubblegum: I hope my boys are ok?

 

Lizard: They have a clingy girlfriend?

 

hayhay: DO NOT ASSUME MY GIRLFRIEND LIKES BOYS

 

idontcare: Calm down and let Liam talk

 

idontcare: I can’t believe I texted this

 

idontcare: Josh pls still love me

 

Diazzz: Still love you<3

 

Diazzz: But it was kind of disappointing

 

fuckoff: Well yeah

 

Lizard: Liam?

 

fuckoff: Fuck no. I’d rather die. I’m Alec

 

bisaster: same. Brett

 

littlewolf: Don’t introduce you. I don’t have time for that.

 

hayhay: Hayden

 

Diazzz: Josh

 

Mr. Invisible: Corey

 

bubblegum: Gwen

 

geniusss: Mason

 

beentheredonethat: Theo

 

idontcare: Lori

 

Lizard: Yall wild

 

littlewolf: They r stupid. What do you want?

 

thegaytwin: we wanted to inform Scott that we need to come back here for a while. Someone in London found out about werewolves and hunts them now

 

hayhay: The world rly is cruel

 

idontcare: ya

 

bisaster: How’s Nolan???

 

Lizard: The little twink?

 

thegaytwin: He’s fine. Needed two stitches but it’s all good

 

thegaytwin: where should we drop them off?

 

Diazzz: Nolan will give you Brett’s address, Gabe his own bc Alec and he broke up

 

Lizard: Too much information

 

littlewolf: I’ll call Scott later, but you are welcome to stay as long as you don’t become a threat to my people

 

fuckoff: What he really means: As long as you don’t become a threat to those idiots, my bf and my son

 

beentheredonethat: That’s what he said aloud. I’m impressed Alec

 

Gabageboi: Pack dad activated

 

thegaytwin: We won’t cause any trouble

 

Lizard: I don’t wanna know but

 

Lizard: Forget it, I wanna know. WHat the fuck?

 

Diazzz: That’s what I thought the first time too

 

Gabageboi: Theo is Liam’s boyfriend

 

fuckoff: And Nolan is kinda their son

 

Lizard: Do I have to understand this?

 

geniusss: Just pretend you do

 

idontcare: And question nothing

 

Lizard: I can do that

 

hayhay: Then welcome to the Puppy Pack

 

Lizard: Ok no I can’t do that.

 

beentheredonethat: Too late

 

littlewolf: They’ll never let you guys leave again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hopefully 2019 won't be as big of a disappointment as Liam's disappointment in his pack :)  
> AND WUUUHHHUU JETHAN EVERYBODY
> 
> Hope you liked it, Kudos/Comments are appreciated<3


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

 

[Friday, 20:17]

 

 

littlewolf: So I was thinking

 

geniusss: Proud of you

 

littlewolf: To get to know each other, let’s have a pack night at Jackson’s new house

 

fuckoff: Just bc your mum won’t let us in since you lied to her about who broke the window

 

Hollowgay: SHHHH I CAN’T HESR THR MUSIC IVER YUR ARHIENG

 

littlewolf: Theo, why is Nolan drunk???

 

thegaytwin: He, Jackson and Theo are dancing together

 

littlewolf: WHY??? THEy SAiD THEY WOULd GO AND EAT PIZZA OR SMTH LIKE THAT

 

thegaytwin: J texted them that he had vodka and then they came

 

geniusss: Theo should consider to stop drinking

 

Mr. Invisible: Don’t you mean Nolan?

 

bisaster: You bring him home later?

 

thegaytwin: Yep

 

littlewolf: OK First of all since when are you guys friends???

 

littlewolf: Second why aren’t you concerned about your boyfriend being drunk?? AGAIN??

 

thegaytwin: We have the same way when we go jogging in the morning, so we go together. Since last Friday

 

bisaster: Nolan shows his affection very loudly when he’s drunk, and I get cute texts and pics all the time, so I deal with the jealousy and trust that Ethan will bring him back to me in one piece

 

hayhay: That’s,,,,,,,,, so cute

 

bubblegum: He sends me messages too! :)

 

Mr. Invisible: Sometimes

 

Gabageboi: NOLAN WHY NOT??

 

Hollowgay: H

 

Hollowgay: I DOOO

 

Hollowgay: I TEXTRED YU THST I LOVVE UR HSIR

 

Gabageboi: I’ll take that

 

Hollowgay: DsD

 

Hollowgay: DAS

 

Diazzz: Take your time, we’ll wait

 

Hollowgay: DADDD

 

Hollowgay: DAD I LIVE

 

littlewolf: We know

 

Hollowgay: NO WSIT

 

Hollowgay: FUXKIN SHiT AUTOCORECTON BICTH HEKK

 

Mr. Invisible: Is he trying to curse?

 

bisaster: ADORABLE

 

bubblegum: No pressure Nolan, we wait<3

 

Hollowgay: THSNKS GWEN I LOVE YU

 

bubblegum: HAH HE LOVES ME

 

hayhay: I love you too

 

bubblegum: I love you more bby

 

Hollowgay: DAD I LOVE YOU

 

littlewolf: i.

 

idontcare: He needed only three minutes to get it right! He improved his drunk texting!

 

Gabageboi: Liam’s shook

 

littlewolf: I love you too but pls stop drinking and go home

 

Lizard: WE’ RE GONNA DRINK THE WHOLE NIGHT YOU GRANDPA

 

fuckoff: Jackson you’re really great

 

Lizard: Thanks I know

 

idontcare: I’ll send you blackmail material tomorrow

 

geniusss: Wow you got accepted by the holy trinity

 

Mr. Invisible: They were never closer to world domination

 

thegaytwin: We just saw the beginning of it

 

Gabageboi: MUHHAHAHAHAHAH

 

idontcare: No that was terrible

 

Gabageboi: Sry I just felt it

 

fuckoff: was cute

 

Hollowgay: THAT’S GSY

 

Diazzz: No Nolan, there is nothing like gsy

 

Hollowgay: BUT IM GSY

 

Hollowgay: DOEA TAT MESN IM NOTHINH?????

 

bubblegum: NO YOU’RE GREAT YOU ADORABLE HUMAN BEING

 

Hollowgay: THX MUM :))))))))))

 

littlewolf: She’s not mum. Theo is mum

 

beentheredonethat: I’m not mum.

 

littlewolf: Oh now you take part in this conversation?

 

beentheredonethat: I read along all the time. I just didn’t feel like giving you something to billy me with

 

fuckoff: billy™

 

beentheredonethat: Like this.

 

idontcare: Let’s billy Theo

 

Lizard: Not Theo. Liam

 

Gabageboi: I’m okay with that

 

thegaytwin: we created a monster

 

Mr. Invisible: Don’t worry. As long as you pay attention to your grammar and character, nothing can harm you

 

hayhay: Sunshine boy spoke!

 

idontcare: We do what he says!

 

Gabageboi: Because we are the hairy hoes™!

 

Lizard: Why do I like that?

 

fuckoff: Welcome to the cult

 

beentheredonethat: I didn’t raise those children

 

beentheredonethat: I just hit them a few times

 

beentheredonethat: And punched Liam

 

hayhay: And you ask why you deserve us

 

thegaytwin: Did he really try to steal the pack and kill Scott? Mason mentioned that once

 

beentheredonethat: How dare you Mase?

 

geniusss: That’s public knowledge

 

idontcare: True that

 

Diazzz: He also killed me and Corey and Hayden and a few other chimeras

 

hayhay: And he was in hell

 

bubblegum: And he ate Nolan’s last cookies

 

Hollowgay: YOU WHST!11!?

 

beentheredonethat: He’s too drunk to hit me

 

thegaytwin: He just hugged you.

 

Lizard: Now he’s crying

 

bisaster: Gosh my boyfriend is the cutest

 

bisaster: LIAM DID YOU JUST SEND ME A DICK PIC????

 

beentheredonethat: ?

 

fuckoff: No way.

 

geniusss: Pls say you didn’t.

 

Hollowgay: PAWSS OF MA MSN

 

Hollowgay: M A N

 

littlewolf: FUCK

 

idontcare: I’m crying

 

Gabageboi: Holy hairy hoes

 

fuckoff: Holy hairy hoes™

 

Gabageboi: cutie

 

fuckoff: r

 

hayhay: I AM CONFUSION

 

Hollowgay: AMERIKA ESPLAINNN

 

Mr. Invisible: almost

 

bisaster: WHY DID YOU SEND ME THAT

 

littlewolf: WAIT HEAR ME OUT

 

idontcare: Liam wants his own son’s boyfriend

 

fuckoff: What a pervert

 

Gabageboi: Nolan fight for your man!

 

littlewolf: GUYS STOP I CAN EXPLAIN

 

Hollowgay: LiSTEN YU OL MAN

 

hayhay: Now it’s getting interesting!!

 

Hollowgay: BRETTS MINR, ONLY MNI UNDERSTIOS???

 

littlewolf: To be honest

 

littlewolf: no

 

Gabageboi: GASP

 

littlewolf: BUT

 

littlewolf: That was for Theo.

 

beentheredonethat: Why would I want a dick pic when I’m with Jackson, Ethan and Nolan, Li?

 

littlewolf: …

 

fuckoff: Such a pervert

 

Diazzz: Is Nolan okay tho?

 

Lizard: He dropped his phone when Liam said no and he’s trying to get past the table to go and kick his dad’s ass

 

Mr. Invisible: Why is there a table on the way out?

 

thegaytwin: There isn’t. He could easily go three steps to his right and go to the door straight ahead

 

bisaster: He’s so cute when he’s drunk <3

 

littlewolf: But also; so useless

 

bubblegum: YOU DON’T SPEAK LIKE THAT IN THIS GOOD CHAT

 

littlewolf: Please. What’s good in here

 

idontcare: Can’t argue with that

 

Gabageboi: I feel exposed

 

fuckoff: I can expose you even more

 

geniusss: Ok I’M confused?? Are they flirting? Are they back together??

 

Diazzz: Nobody knows

 

hayhay: It’s a secret

 

Hollowgay: THEY HAVE SRXXX

 

Hollowgay: ALRC CSLLS GABR DADDY

 

Mr. Invisible: I’m concerned about why the only word he typed correctly is daddy

 

fuckoff: Autocorrection

 

fuckoff: And I called him Needy

 

Gabageboi: Nolan, you confuse yourself with us?

 

littlewolf: I wanted to call Alec out. And now it’s my own son?

 

beentheredonethat: I’ll never look him in the eyes again

 

hayhay: We look you guys in the eyes. Show some mutual understanding

 

Lizard: What’s wrong with daddy?

 

Diazzz: Idk

 

Diazzz: They got called out on worse and Liam still thinks daddy is a taboo

 

idontcare: I love you so much

 

Diazzz: love u 2

 

Lizard: Worse like what?

 

bubblegum: Don’t get them started.

 

fuckoff: Pet kink, choke kink

 

Gabageboi: Twister kink, shower sex kink

 

idontcare: dirty dancing kink

 

idontcare: I desperately wanted to bleach my brain

 

Hollowgay: PUNCHINGKIN

 

fuckoff: Oh yeah

 

fuckoff: They love to punch each other

 

Gabageboi: And knocking the other out

 

fuckoff: Maybe even knot

 

littlewolf: I’ll block yall

 

littlewolf: And praise kink boy can shut up now and go to bed

 

thegaytwin: That explains why he blushed when I praised him for getting on the other side of the table

 

bubblegum: How did he do it?

 

Lizard: He got on his knees,,,,,,,

 

bisaster: I don’t trust you with my baby boy anymore

 

Mr. Invisible: Maybe we could stop it here and continue when Nolan can defend himself?

 

fuckoff: You mean when he’s back in roast the dad mood™

 

littlewolf: The more you use them, the less funny they become

 

geniusss: No they get better

 

Lizard: we r new, we need the repeat

 

hayhay: GUYS

 

hayhay: SUNSHINE BOY SPOKE!

 

idontcare: WE DO WHAT HE SAYS!

 

Diazzz: Lori just jumped onto her bed, goodnight guys

 

littlewolf: Thank god

 

beentheredonethat: Nope.

 

Lizard: Why should we?

 

bubblegum: Theo found a friend :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love drunk Nolan, I'M SORRY 
> 
> No i'm not :)


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

[Tuesday, 14:38]

 

 

hayhay: OMG GUYS

 

 

_hayhay sent an image_

_It was a digital drawing of Lori, Alec and Gabe. Gabe and Alec were dressed in simple clothes, but their heads were glowing and underneath them stood The father, the son. Lori was wearing white, had wings and a flower crown. Above her head stood and the holy spirit. Lori was flying a bit above Gabe who was sitting on a chair of phones and bones, next to Alec holding up a phone. Next to them was a table, on it phones, pictures, laptops. Blackmail material. And on the right edge next to Lori’s wing stood big and glowing THE HOLY TRINITY._

 

 

bubblegum: OK HEAR ME OUT

 

idontcare: ok

 

bubblegum: …

 

bubblegum: U really gonna listen?

 

Gabageboi: Yeah, we like you

 

littlewolf: I hate you

 

fuckoff: Nice

 

bubblegum: SO, I was drunk. And I was bored. I opened my tablet and… that happened?

 

idontcare: It’s beautiful

 

Gabageboi: I’ll print it and hang it up above my bed

 

fuckoff: I like that I’m the son

 

Gabageboi: Bc I told her about how you called me daddy once

 

fuckoff: WHAT

 

fuckoff: I DIDNT

 

littlewolf: Didn’t you say Nolan was just too drunk and typed daddy instead of needy?

 

Diazzz: How would he make that much of a typo?

 

Lizard: Liam’s really dumb.

 

littlewolf: says who?

 

littlewolf: But

 

littlewolf: Finally

 

littlewolf: I have something I can bully Alec with

 

beentheredonethat: Hypocrite

 

Diazzz: Huh

 

littlewolf: THEO NO I HATE YOU

 

fuckoff: I’ll delete a few of your blackmail pics

 

beentheredonethat: Do that

 

geniusss: There are things about my best friend I didn’t want to know…

 

Hollowgay: There are things about my dads I didn’t want to know!!

 

Lizard: There are things about people I didn’t want to know, but this is exactly what I need to know

 

thegaytwin: Look at my boyfriend, being himself

 

Diazzz: If you would have said girlfriend, I would say same

 

geniusss: Ok but like,,,,

 

geniusss: Can someone explain the Alec Gabe thing to me?

 

fuckoff: It’s called

 

fuckoff: Friends with benefits

 

idontcare: Ex boyfriends having occasionally sex

 

Hollowgay: Two idiots in love, having sex but not ready for commitment

 

Gabageboi: Two idiots that will kill their friend if he doesn’t stop being stupid

 

bisaster: Alec, having lost Gabe bc he threatened other people’s boyfriends

 

littlewolf: Ok stop we get it

 

Mr. Invisible: I’m

 

Mr. Invisible: worried

 

bubblegum: Constant mood

 

thegaytwin: Don’t you guys have to be in school?

 

Diazzz: It’s called “Mrs. Martin, we have to go and fight a werewolf”

 

idontcare: But without the werewolf

 

Lizard: Wish that could’ve been possible a year ago

 

Gabageboi: Martin still only lets us go two out of five times

 

littlewolf: Bc it’s suspicious that you guys leave but Mason, Corey, Theo and I stay

 

beentheredonethat: Don’t think I’m any better. I’m at the preserve with them

 

littlewolf: WHY

 

beentheredonethat: Why not?

 

bisaster: We found a

 

geniusss: A?

 

Mr. Invisible: A what?

 

littlewolf: Guys??

 

Gabageboi: There’s this rogue werewolf,,,,,,

 

littlewolf: OH come ON

 

Lizard: Hell yeah

 

thegaytwin: Stay at school, we’ll help them

 

littlewolf: Ugh that much stress is bad for the baby

 

beentheredonethat: what baby?

 

littlewolf: Nolan

 

Hollowgay: Me

 

Diazzz: WoW

 

geniusss: That was creepy

 

hayhay: Indeed

 

* * *

 

[Wednesday, 17:32]

 

 

geniusss: I’ll never play Monopoly with u guys again

 

geniusss: Liam is the biggest cheater ever

 

littlewolf: It’s called being smart

 

thegaytwin: I thought Mason is the smart one

 

idontcare: I hate monopoly

 

beentheredonethat: He is

 

fuckoff: THEO DISSED LIAM

 

Gabageboi: THEO DISSED LIAM

 

Hollowgay: ASakH

 

hayhay: Hey Theo, wanna know a secret

 

beentheredonethat: ?

 

hayhay: U A LIL BITCH

 

beentheredonethat: Well thanks

 

Lizard: Retweet

 

Mr. Invisible: We knew that for far longer than I’d like to

 

Lizard: Bitches are better anyway

 

Diazzz: Than what?

 

Lizard: Everything

 

bisaster: Theo once asked how a microwave works

 

Mr. Invisible: Hey Nolan. Remember when we were @ the Geyer house and Theo said he feels empty?

 

Diazzz: This bitch is empty.

 

Hollowgay: YEeT

 

Gabageboi: The Vine finally found its place in this pack

 

fuckoff: Today I’m grateful for my life

 

idontcare: ?

 

fuckoff: joke I hate it here

 

littlewolf: 2

 

fuckoff: Don’t you sometimes just hope for…

 

littlewolf: death

 

fuckoff: same

 

hayhay: What are they doing??

 

geniusss: Bonding

 

thegaytwin: wOw

 

idontcare: Roses are red

 

Diazzz: Violets are blue

 

Gabageboi: Theo fucks Liam

 

fuckoff: But fucks Liam Theo too?

 

Lizard: Hilarious

 

littlewolf: Where’s death when I need to die that badly?

 

Hollowgay: Roses are red

 

bubblegum: the sky is blue

 

hayhay: Liam has responsibilities

 

fuckoff: But he wants death too

 

littlewolf: That is correct

 

beentheredonethat: If u r dead, there’s no sex and u are a pervert

 

Gabageboi: That is also correct, right Liam?

 

littlewolf: How big are the chances you wanna be an alpha, Ethan?

 

thegaytwin: Oh, thx no

 

bisaster: U can’t get rid of us

 

idontcare: ya lol

 

bubblegum: With us to the end of the line

 

littlewolf: Hopefully it’s a short line

 

hayhay: As short as u r?

 

Lizard: Then he would be dead already

 

littlewolf: I should’ve left you on that street corner where u were standing

 

Lizard: BUT CHA DIDN’T

 

Hollowgay: Omg.

 

Hollowgay: I’m

 

Hollowgay: AHDHJAGD

 

Gabageboi: Great. They broke Nolan

 

bisaster: I’ll repair him<3

 

littlewolf: Ugh no

 

hayhay: I saw Nolan just fall down the bleachers?

 

bubblegum: And he doesn’t stand up, just stares at his phone

 

fuckoff: I’ll get him

 

Mr. Invisible: You do that

 

CreepyPetey: Maybe shake him, that will do

 

hayhay: WTF

 

littlewolf: Since when are you here???

 

geniusss: Fucking hell, Peter??

 

CreepyPetey: As to entertain myself at the same amount of the despair of hearing everything from Nolan, Alec and Gabe

 

Diazzz: Since when’s he in here?

 

CreepyPetey: I suspect it was the same night as the beta called Scott, crying, to tell him that his boyfriend is beautiful

 

beentheredonethat: U DID WHAT????

 

beentheredonethat: HAHAHAHAHA

 

idontcare: Woah, is Theo okay?

 

Mr. Invisible: He is laying on the floor, crying/laughing

 

geniusss: Liam is blushing

 

geniusss: SO much.

 

Lizard: WoW

 

CreepyPetey: Hello Mr. Whittemore

 

Lizard: Peter

 

thegaytwin: At least one Hale stayed in town

 

CreepyPetey: Derek’s here too?

 

hayhay: SINCE WHEN??

 

hayhay: I WANTED TO MEET HIM FOR SO LONG

 

Gabageboi: Derek is terrifying

 

Hollowgay: HE’S SO COOL

 

bisaster: SWEETIE NO

 

idontcare: SWEETIE YES

 

fuckoff: Derek is the best

 

fuckoff: I’d kill to be in his pack

 

littlewolf: I feel betrayed?

 

fuckoff: U r not my alpha

 

littlewolf: Rude

 

beentheredonethat: Alec.

 

fuckoff: Sorry T

 

bubblegum: But like, Liam isn’t even the alpha?

 

hayhay: I love it when you roast Liam unintentional <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL  
> Peter just has to be here. The puppies need an adult in this groupchat after all (Not really, but let's ignore that)
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Hope you liked it<3


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

[Thursday, 09:08]

 

 

littlewolf: I can’t believe I’ll say this but

 

littlewolf: Gabe, I found a girl for you

 

Diazzz: I’m

 

fuckoff: PFffffdfJHAD

 

Hollowgay: AHDJAKH LIAM BROKE AALEC

 

geniusss: Wtf Liam?

 

littlewolf: She’s a bit taller than you but she’ll do

 

Gabageboi: No

 

littlewolf: U r welcome

 

littlewolf: Wait what?

 

Lizard: I’m dead

 

littlewolf: Nobody cares

 

littlewolf: BUT GABE WHYY

 

littlewolf: Just because she’s taller than you??

 

Gabageboi: Liam

 

Gabageboi: I’m gay.

 

Lizard: Sorry, NOW I’m dead

 

thegaytwin: Why are you even the ‘alpha’

 

littlewolf: Excuse you

 

littlewolf: I got told I’m great

 

beentheredonethat: By who?

 

littlewolf: Mase

 

geniusss: Nope

 

CreepyPetey: Scott?

 

littlewolf: Right, thx peter

 

CreepyPetey: Oh, no. I meant you are the ‘Alpha’ because Scott didn’t think Derek would stay

 

beentheredonethat: reminds me of

 

 

_beentheredonethat added BroodywithBooty_

 

 

BroodywithBooty: 2 questions

 

BroodywithBooty: why am I here?

 

BroodywithBooty: Who changed my name?

 

Lizard: Ain’t that Derek Hale,,,

 

Hollowgay: HEY DEREK!!

 

 

_BroodywithBooty changed their name to sourwolf_

 

 

beentheredonethat: Naw, you miss your Stiles?

 

sourwolf: shut up

 

sourwolf: So? Why am I here?

 

fuckoff: Bc Liam can’t be our alpha.

 

idontcare: Yeah I wanna live a bit longer

 

littlewolf: I

 

Gabageboi: He’s speechless lol

 

bisaster: Derek’s probably too busy to have a pack

 

sourwolf: I mean

 

sourwolf: You guys are in Scott’s pack

 

CreepyPetey: But Scott’s not here. Or can you see him?

 

Lizard: Old man’s sarcasm

 

CreepyPetey: I know where you live, Whittemore.

 

CreepyPetey: And don’t pretend you don’t like those puppies when you invite them to pack nights at your house every weekend.

 

bubblegum: Hey Derek, I’m Gwen. Nice to meet ya :)

 

sourwolf: You are new?

 

bubblegum: Yup :)

 

sourwolf: I accept her

 

bubblegum: :))

 

Hollowgay: WHAT ABOUT US???

 

fuckoff: Don’t leave us with Liam

 

beentheredonethat: Alec, you made Liam cry

 

fuckoff: Lifegoal? Achieved

 

Gabageboi: Rly?

 

fuckoff: Nope ;)

 

Diazzz: Did Alec just use a smiley?

 

Mr. Invisible: I know. I’m disturbed too

 

geniusss: Liam is LITERALLY throwing a tantrum. Or better, a lamp

 

bisaster: That’s the quality content we deserve

 

Lizard: We are cool, right Derek?

 

sourwolf: I don’t care

 

thegaytwin: great

 

CreepyPetey: I request we come straight to the point about the alpha?

 

idontcare: Request denied. No straights here

 

littlewolf: I’m kinda proud rn?

 

idontcare: Pls don’t

 

littlewolf: k

 

beentheredonethat: One more word and I will steal your precious little treasure box and throw it into the lake after burning and running it over, Peter.

 

littlewolf: God, Mason was right

 

littlewolf: I’m in love with a psychopath

 

beentheredonethat: Well,,, yeah.

 

Lizard: Oh, really? Didn’t notice.

 

fuckoff: Bold of you to assume he’s smart enough to notice earlier

 

Hollowgay: Ok stop picking on my dad

 

littlewolf: Thx Noley

 

Hollowgay: We can do that in the other gc

 

littlewolf: WHAT

 

bubblegum: You have another one?

 

idontcare: Yep

 

Diazzz: It’s great over there

 

geniusss: Most of the time

 

littlewolf: MASE????

 

beentheredonethat: I like the meme you made off the pic I send last week

 

littlewolf: THEO?????

 

Lizard: Ain’t that the hard truth

 

idontcare: OH WAIT

 

 

 

_idontcare changed the name to **Hairy** **Hoes**_

 

 

littlewolf: ABSOLUTELY NOT

 

fuckoff: We will never change it.

 

sourwolf: Change it.

 

 

_fuckoff changed the name to **Puppy Pack**_

 

 

fuckoff: Sorry Derek

 

littlewolf: I can’t believe this

 

Lizard: I love this

 

Diazzz: Does Liam even remember the last time someone did what he said?

 

idontcare: Did that happen before?

 

Gabageboi: Idk, must have been before I was an official member

 

hayhay: Official member?

 

hayhay: Like we r official members

 

Hollowgay: I want a badge!

 

bisaster: You’ll get one <3

 

Hollowgay:<3

 

thegaytwin: Be more like Brett, J

 

Lizard: No

 

sourwolf: Do I have to be here?

 

beentheredonethat: Well. No. Not really

 

sourwolf: great

 

 

_sourwolf left the group_

 

 

fuckoff: THE ALPHA LEFT

 

littlewolf: Fuck off

 

fuckoff: Yeah?

 

Mr. Invisible: Tragic

 

Lizard: I bet my Porsche that he’s whining at Stiles rn about how dumb u guys r

 

littlewolf: He won’t

 

CreepyPetey: He does. But he says more things like “Such damn brats”, “Idiots” and “his little puppies”

 

hayhay: I like him

 

Diazzz: Ditto

 

idontcare: He has a weak spot for us

 

Gabageboi: Not all of us tho

 

Gabageboi: He loves Theo, Alec, Gwen, Lori, Mason, Corey and Nolan idk why

 

Gabageboi: And he texted me earlier that Alec’s not a good beta for Liam?

 

fuckoff: I’ll take you out

 

Gabageboi: That’s a date ;)

 

fuckoff: I’m

 

Hollowgay: I’M WHEEZING

 

fuckoff: I’m okay with that

 

Lizard: I’m way too rich for this

 

bisaster: How’s the Porsche I destroyed?

 

Lizard: I KNEW IT WAS YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH

 

Hollowgay: JAcKSon

 

Lizard: Like I said

 

Lizard: Too rich

 

geniusss: What have we become?

 

beentheredonethat: I question this pack every damn day

 

Gabageboi: Shut up, we r great

 

beentheredonethat: Go on ur date

 

bubblegum: Like, I’m just happy they are officially going out rn?

 

Mr. Invisible: same

 

hayhay: No more questions for them

 

Hollowgay: THEY MADE OUT AGAINST A WALL TWO HOURS AGO????

 

Diazzz: I saw them fight twenty minutes ago??

 

idontcare: lol

 

bisaster: I just picked up Nolan and he wears a white t-shirt with “fuck off any1” in black and bold on the back?

 

beentheredonethat: I’m disappointed

 

fuckoff: I fucking love you rn Holloway

 

Hollowgay: :))))

 

Gabageboi: We can love Nolan

 

idontcare: That’s a statement

 

Diazzz: Brett they r comin for ur man

 

fuckoff: I don’t care abt any1 in here except Nolan, Gabe, Lori, Josh, Gwen, Hayden, Corey, Mason, Ethan and Jackson. Theo and Peter sometimes

 

fuckoff: I’d die for them

 

littlewolf: Excuse you??

 

bisaster: Tf??

 

Lizard: HUH WE ARE THE BEST

 

fuckoff: But the only ones I’d make out with r Gabe and Nolan. Noah fence the others

 

Mr. Invisible: None taken

 

geniusss: I’m relieved you would die for me, thx

 

bubblegum: Nawww<3

 

hayhay: Yasssssssss

 

Lizard: So ur threesome dreams coming true?

 

thegaytwin: Damn

 

bisaster: WHY

 

bisaster: NOLAN WHAT

 

Hollowgay: GOSH U RSO CUTEWHEN U R JEALOUS HONEY

 

bisaster: I HAVETO????

 

fuckoff: Geez

 

fuckoff: I promise I won’t kiss or do inappropriate things with ur boyfriend

 

fuckoff: Bc he’s my best friend

 

idontcare: HOW DARE YOU

 

fuckoff: You r my best gurl

 

idontcare: Ok cool

 

Diazzz: I love how Liam’s offended enough to completely shut up and stare at a wall without blinking

 

bubblegum: ???

 

beentheredonethat: It’s crazy. Normally, he can’t shut up. And now…

 

beentheredonethat: Do that more often, Alec

 

fuckoff: Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, I don't know why but everytime I write CreepyPetey I can't think of something other than Peter staring at his phone with an evil smirk? 
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT <3


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

 

[Friday, 14:47]

 

 

hayhay: WE NEED A PACK SYMBOL

 

Gabageboi: Why?

 

idontcare: DO IT FOR THE AESTHETIC

 

Diazzz: A dick

 

Lizard: That’s a great idea

 

thegaytwin: Bc here are no straight people allowed?

 

littlewolf: WHat’s Peter doing here then?

 

bisaster: Shade

 

CreepyPetey: I’m a thriving bisexual, you gnome

 

CreepyPetey: I get the best of both worlds

 

fuckoff: Ok Peter Montana

 

bisaster: SHADE

 

idontcare: OKay whAT is wrong with my brother??

 

hayhay: Ask your bf

 

Diazzz: We made a bet and now all he says in here is shade. I didn’t intend it to be literally shade but well,,,

 

Hollowgay: I’M HUNGRY SOME1 PICK ME UP

 

littlewolf: Hi hungry, I’m dad

 

Hollowgay: NOT THE TIME TO FULFILL MY DREAMS

 

littlewolf: Hi not the time to fulfill my dreams, I’m dad

 

geniusss: Stop it

 

Mr. Invisible: Get some help

 

bubblegum: hsfkaf

 

Gabageboi: SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO SAY

 

fuckoff: Since when is Liam a good dad?

 

Lizard: I’m speechless

 

littlewolf: Hi speechless, I’m dad

 

thegaytwin: Where’s Theo? Why doesn’t he stop Liam?

 

bisaster: S.H.A.D.E

 

Diazzz: THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

 

CreepyPetey: Theo is here with me and Derek and he turned his phone off when he saw the dad joke

 

Hollowgay: I’M NOT OKAY OH MY GOD WHY IS THIS MY LIFE RN?? MY BOYFRIEND THINKS SHADE IS FUNNY AND MY DAD IS FINALLY A DAD??

 

littlewolf: Hi NOT OKAY OH MY GOD WHY IS THIS MY LIFE RN(??), I’m dad

 

Diazzz: Nice how he didn’t forget about the important question marks, representing Nolan’s life

 

bubblegum: Ok some1 HAS to stop him

 

hayhay: I’m at home sry

 

littlewolf: Hi at home sry, I’m dad

 

geniusss: This is getting out of hand

 

Mr. Invisible: When was this even in our hands?

 

bisaster: NOley I love you

 

bisaster: But

 

Hollowgay: Pls don’t

 

bisaster: SHADE SHADE SHADE SHADE SHADE

 

Diazzz: STOP IT DUDE

 

Diazzz: I’LL EVEN GO TO THE MALL WITH YOU

 

bisaster: Ok cool

 

bisaster: I’m good

 

littlewolf: Hi good, I’m dad

 

fuckoff: Ok stop him. Anyone. Just throw his phone away before I throw something at him.

 

Gabageboi: Babe no!

 

Gabageboi: I’m sure he’ll stop

 

littlewolf: Hi sure he’ll stop, I’m dad.

 

Lizard: Oh I know

 

Lizard: I’m an ugly idiot

 

littlewolf: Hi Jackson, I’m dad

 

hayhay: ASHDHAJ

 

Lizard: I’M GONNA KILL YA

 

littlewolf: Hi GONNA KILL YA, I’m dad

 

Gabageboi: I’m not saying that this is funny and I like Liam for this but that is exactly what I’m saying

 

littlewolf: Thanks Garbage

 

Gabageboi: ajfksfhk

 

Lizard: Bottom culture

 

fuckoff: depends

 

thegaytwin: TOO MUCH INFORMATION

 

fuckoff: YOU R WELCOME

 

idontcare: How’s Liam doin rn?

 

littlewolf: I’m watching your bf drooling after a guy

 

idontcare: ????

 

Diazzz: I WAS JUST APPRECIATING SOME1’s BACK??

 

littlewolf: Yeah right

 

idontcare: I can understand that

 

bisaster: I CANNOT

 

Hollowgay: No u can. I appreciated that guy’s ass 2

 

bisaster: BUT SWEETIE??

 

littlewolf: Your eight pack ain’t shit Talbot

 

hayhay: gr8 now Brett’s crying in the corner

 

bubblegum: I can respect the change in here

 

littlewolf: Thx

 

Mr. Invisible: I don’t want to say I enjoy this but I kinda do

 

geniusss: Same

 

* * *

 

[Saturday, 11:28]

 

 

fuckoff: I have to say it

 

littlewolf: Please don’t.

 

fuckoff: I’M NOT HAPPY WITH THE WAY YOU TREATED ME TODAY

 

Lizard: Wait what happened?

 

hayhay: Theo was eating, and Alec tried to steal from his plate but Liam walked up and tugged at his jacket from behind.

 

bubblegum: And then Alec fell from his seat!

 

fuckoff: I DIDN’T DESERVE THIS

 

Gabageboi: U did

 

fuckoff: How dare you betray me again?

 

idontcare: Come on. It was funny

 

Mr. Invisible: And Liam didn’t intend for you to fall

 

littlewolf: about that…

 

beentheredonethat: I fall for you harder and harder

 

geniusss: it’s getting intense

 

Hollowgay: GUYs how ‘bout you just say what you think about each other and we settle this once and for all

 

fuckoff: K

 

fuckoff: He’s only one year older than me. Why should I listen to him? And everything he says is stupid so…

 

littlewolf: Rly? Everything?

 

Diazzz: Oh gahd

 

fuckoff: Everything.

 

littlewolf: Alec.

 

fuckoff: I

 

Hollowgay: AHJSHAHDH

 

Lizard: Well u got him there

 

Gabageboi: he’s staring @ his phone with a confused look

 

idontcare: HE JUST ASKED IF HE’S RLY STUPID IM CRYING

 

beentheredonethat: Excuse me, I have something to do

 

geniusss: U mean someone?

 

beentheredonethat: yes.

 

hayhay: OH MA GAHD

 

bisaster: U got that from Josh & Lori?

 

hayhay: ya lol

 

Hollowgay: Iconic

 

* * *

 

[Sunday, 17:19]

 

 

Lizard: Well this was way more pleasant than I expected it to be

 

thegaytwin: Our flight’s in a few minutes. We’ll see you soon?

 

Hollowgay: I’LL MISS YOU GUYS

 

Lizard: I’m gonna snap you all the shit you want to see

 

Hollowgay: GOD I LOVE YoU GUYS

 

bubblegum: text and call?

 

Lizard: Yess

 

bisaster: And no inappropriate pics for my sweetie.

 

Lizard: U sure? That’s the only thing I can do good beside blowjobs and sex

 

geniusss: Byyeee

 

Mr. Invisible: We’ll visit you!

 

thegaytwin: I hope you do, you guys r gonna love our house

 

hayhay: GOSH OF COURSE YOU WITH YOUR EXPENSIVE SHEET

 

Lizard: Nice one. 100 on your side

 

bubblegum: StOP PLAYING ThaT

 

idontcare: The holy trinity wishes the best for you

 

Lizard: They r making out?

 

Diazzz: They r making out. But we’ll miss you!

 

thegaytwin: You liked your presents?

 

beentheredonethat: It wasn’t necessary.

 

Lizard: Shut up and let us spoil you brats

 

littlewolf: Thanks guys. Nice trip!

 

 

_Lizard left the group_

 

_thegaytwin left the group_

 

 

idontcare: Back to my basic bitches!

 

Diazzz: ft. Peter Hale

 

fuckoff: *Peter Montana

 

CreepyPetey: Shush puppies. I’m the silent viewer

 

beentheredonethat: Voyeur much?

 

littlewolf: You guys know what that means?

 

Hollowgay: Ice cream for me?

 

littlewolf: Yes that too but I’m talking to Alec, Corey, Theo, Josh Hayden and Talbot 1&2

 

hayhay: GOD NO

 

bisaster: PLEASE

 

Diazzz: OOF NOOOO

 

bubblegum: I’ll get popcorn?

 

Gabageboi: Yessss

 

littlewolf: @ Preserve around 8

 

bisaster: Why don’t the others have to fight 2?

 

Hollowgay: EXCUSE YOU??

 

Hollowgay: LAST TIME I TRIED TO HELP I BROKE MY ARM

 

idontcare: See? They need practice 2

 

littlewolf: They r doing their own thing tomorrow with me

 

bubblegum: THAT’S RIGHT WE R GR8

 

geniusss: Also, I’d like to mention when Nolan punched that guy @ Sinema and snapped his wrist

 

idontcare: Smacked that bitch

 

Hollowgay: IT WAS 1 TIME!

 

hayhay: Yeah RIGHT

 

Gabageboi: To be fair, that dude was the embodiment of a stone. Hard chest, hard abs, hard jaw and cheeks

 

Hollowgay: THANKS Gabriel <3

 

Gabageboi: STOP CALLING ME THAT

 

Hollowgay: * THANKS GABE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAY BYE BYE TO JACKJACK AND HIS HUBBY  
> Hope you liked this (late(BUT NOW FINALLY HERE)) Chapter :)


End file.
